A Promise Between Immortals
by Mayor Tanya von Degurechaff
Summary: Immortality is like a double-edge sword, it is a blessing but at the same time it can turn into a curse. To heal the curse of immortality, one desires to die. But there is another way: to find another immortal or to make a new one. Rate M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Grammar might be terrible. You've been warned.**

 **Author note: I'm a fan of Godlike and a little emotionless Naruto, so yeah no stupid and goofy Naruto here. Actually, I write this fic inspired by "Naruto Uchiha: The Sage" written by The Omnipresent Sage. You should read that as well, you might love it.**

 **A Promise between Immortals**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

 **Tenrou Island, x783**

Being alone was lonely, moreover for the likes of Mavis who liked to surround herself with laugh and cheers. Ever since she got cursed into immortality and got separated from her body, she lived alone in the secluded island of Tenroujima, her home. Though, loneliness was not something she didn't familiar with, in fact since her childhood, loneliness was her only company; the feeling she understood the most. It was until she reached twelve or thirteen that Zera started to be friended her, after all, she along with Zera were the only survivor of the guild war that annihilated her so-called guild; the girl had no choice but to live with her or else she could die, but by the times went on, the two became a very good friend.

A year after that, she met her second and third friend: Naruto Uchiha and Zeref Dragnel, two immortals that wandered around the world.

A beautiful smile graced her thin lips when gold particles appeared under a big tree and started to form a silhouette of person she so familiar with.

It had been four years since the last she saw him. His appearance was exactly the same as four years ago: long blond hair reached his back, onyx irises, black anbu pants, black shinobi boots, black shirt covered with grey yukata, and a stoic face. She expected that much from him, but she really preferred him to smile, not that she didn't like his stoic face, but his smile was something she cherished the most.

Mavis walked closer towards her teacher, her friend, her.. love interest, who was leaning against a large tree while gazing at the blue sky. "You said you'd visit me more often," she said in a sternly voice.

"I did try, but something held me from visiting you."

"I never think that 'something' could hold the great Naruto Uchiha."

The man brought his head to stare at her, his lips were twitching before it turned into a little smile, "I miss you too, Mavis."

A smile graced beautifully on Mavis lips, she wasted no time as she lunged herself to hug her blond immortal. Even though her body was just ethereal body, but she could touch Naruto and so did Naruto. Mavis buried her face on his chest, she really missed the warmth his body provided just for her, she missed his smell, she missed his gentle touch; Mavis missed him so much.

"Where were you these four years?" Mavis asked as she gazed at his onyx eyes, she was interested in knowing anything he had done in the late years.

"You do still remember about the origin of chakra and magic, right?"

"Yes, shinju and Ootsutsuki."

"About five thousand years ago two of them came to earthland, and two years ago another one came to me."

Her eyes widen at the mentioned of the people who called themselves god, it was a bad news, anything involving the Ootsutsuki was a threat to the world. Their existence itself was a danger to all human, no, to the existence in the whole world. Since the birth of magic from the one magic or the origin of magic, no one posed a threat more terrifying than the Ootsutsuki, not even Zeref when he snapped, not even Acnologia the apocalypse dragon. So hearing the news about that particular being, instill fear in her gentle heart.

She got back to her sense when she felt her hair being stroked, he gave her a reassuring smile that eased her worries, "Don't worry Mavis, I already turn him into chakra pill."

"Chakra pill?"

"Oh, I have yet to tell you about that. Anyway, chakra pill is similar to chakra fruit: the origin of magic. But chakra fruit is purer and far superior than chakra pill, also chakra pill cannot diverse into ethernano like chakra fruit did."

"Where is it, can I see?"

"I keep it somewhere safe, I'll let you see it the day you agreed to merge with your body. You have yet to tell me as to why you refuse to merge with your body, I can suggest some cases, but I prefer to listen directly from you. Will you be kind enough to tell me, dear?"

"Nope."

"How kind of you, my dear."

Mavis smiled, she brought both her hand to captivate his cheeks. Blood arose to her cheeks, redden it in pink color. They stared toward each other, emerald met onyx. Slowly but steadily, Mavis captured the blond lips with hers, she closed her eyes enjoying their shared kiss. It was not kiss based on lust, it was a gentle kiss that full of emotion, the kiss that symbolized of how much they loved each other, how much they meant to each other.

A moment later Mavis broke the kiss and gave her immortal blond a very beautiful smile she could offer, "I really miss you, Naruto." She said.

The blond returned the smile and kissed her forehead softly, "So do I, dear."

"So dear, when will you join my guild? You did say that at some point in the future, that was sixty years ago. You still remember it, right?"

"Perhaps tomorrow, for now let us spend the day."

"Like usual?"

"Yup, like usual."

 **Later on**

How many years he had lived his life? He safely could say it was around five thousand years, more or less. He already lost count on the exact number of years, perhaps because of the loneliness he felt. He had no one to talk to; all his loved one already passed away so long ago, leaving him alone with all chakra. That was not true at all, in truth, he was the one who left them since he was no longer human. He was the one who made that choice. He had absorbed Kaguya along with black Zetsu, he then sealed Juubi inside his gut that made him the ten tails Jinchuriki; which in the end made him immortal.

To ensure the peace in elemental nation, he turned himself into Shinjuu and begun absorbing chakra from all human. Hundred years after that not even a single human possessed chakra, thus birthing another chakra fruit.

Naruto still didn't understand how that chakra fruit could be vaporized into the atmosphere and diverse itself into what people knew as ethernano. But one thing was sure: the summon beings, except dragon, were all dead being poisoned by the ethernano. That explained, excluding him, why the dragon became the strongest being in existence.

Naruto sighed, he just hope that it was not something done by the otsutsuki, after all, they're the one who brought the seed of shinjuu upon elemental nations that now known as Earthland.

Naruto brought his attention back at the sleeping Mavis. As a spirit, the only one who could touch Mavis was him, not that he would allow anyone to touch her. Mavis was his.

"I can sense Mavis, she is with you."

Naruto shifted his head toward his guest who was sitting and leaning against a tree right in front of him. "Zeref," Naruto muttered before returning his sight at the beautiful face of Mavis spirit who was sleeping on his lap. "It has been awhile," Naruto stated as he gazed the man.

"Yes, it has."

Zeref probably wanted to know more about the opponent he fought two years ago, he would not tell though, the guy could ask if he really wanted to know.

"Whom you were fighting to? His/her power was closer to mine, it makes me curious."

"The intruder, an Otsutsuki."

"I see. So they really exist. Do you know how many they are outside there?"

"I don't really know. That is why I disagree with your desire to die, you could help me to eliminate them. From the late three Otsutsuki, two of them were weaker than you, and another one was slightly on your level. We could say that only you, Acnologia, and I will be able to kill them. I might be wrong though."

"I see, I will reconsider my choice."

"You are leaving," Naruto stated as he watched the black mage stood and walked away.

"I'm needed elsewhere."

Naruto shook his head and returned his sight toward Mavis sleeping face, he brought his right hand on her cheek, a beautiful smile found it's place on his lips. "Such innocent," he said as he closed his eyes and joined his Mavis.

 **Two days later, Magnolia**

It never ceased to amaze him how the people of this era lived their carefree life, perhaps it was because killing was something people loathed the most and the fact that dark guild didn't operate in the crowded town added to the list of reasons that made people felt safe. But perhaps because this was Magnolia he was walking in, there were no dark guilds who were stupid enough to play in the fairy tail's town; after all, the guild known as the strongest guild in all Fiore.

Naruto stared at the big door in front of him. It was the second times he stood in front of Mavis's Guild building, the first was when she just founded the guild around ninety years ago. It was so different compared to the guild back then, the feeling though somewhat felt the same, very fairy tail.

He rose his hands and pushed the big door slowly, the sight that welcoming his eyes were something he expected. Laughs, cheers, fights, yells, and some other absurd things; but the expression on their face was pure happiness. Naruto could not help but smile, the guild was the very personification of Mavis.

He entered the guild and walked toward the short old man that was sitting on the bar table, the old man had the biggest magic reserve in the whole guild, it indicated that he was the guild master, possibly. Before he reached the bar, a chair was thrown toward him but it crumbled and burned into ashes before hitting his head. No one paid attention except the white haired woman who was acting as a barista and that little old man, he could see their surprised face for a moment but Naruto didn't mind it. Soon he reached the old man and the woman, he offered the woman a little smile which she returned and then he focused his eyes on the old man.

"I presume you are the guild master, am I wrong?"

"No, you're right. I'm the third guild master, Makarov Dreyar. Who are you, young man?"

"Naruto. I wish to join your guild, no, Mavis's guild."

The old man eyes slightly widen, "You know the first master?"

Naruto smiled, "Mavis is a beautiful woman with a gentle heart, perhaps this guild is built based on her personality. Even now I can see it, her beautiful smile still exists in this guild."

"I see. Please follow me, there is something I'd like to discuss."

"Lead the way."

Naruto followed Makarov as he was heading to the second floor toward his office. Soon they entered the office, the old man wasted no time as he sat on his chair and motioned him to sit right in front of him. Naruto just did that, though he was not looking forward to indulge in whatever the old man would ask him; he would tell what he wanted the old man to know.

"The way you spoke of the first master, it looks like you know her at personal level. It is hard to believe since she lives long time ago while you're just a young man, I might be wrong. Thus I've a question, how old are you?"

"I met her at Tenrou island years ago, you could say that she is still there. Perhaps that is her spirit I was talking to. Anyway, she asked me to join her guild." Naruto smiled, "About my age, am I looked that old to you, old man?"

The old man seemed to be occupied with his thought, perhaps he was thinking about Mavis spirit? That would bring question about Lumen Histoire, but he doubted the old man would ask about that.

"I see. If the first master asked you to join the guild, that's mean you are a good person. Welcome to Fairy Tail, please meet Mirajane, the white haired girl you smiled at earlier. She will stamp you the guild symbol which will make you a member of the guild. But before that, please tell me your full name, your main magic, and your former town so I could report it to magic council."

"That will do. Naruto Uchiha, I can use many magic such as elemental magic and some. I lived in Tenrou island, Mavis's hidden library."

"That explain why we never saw you when we were there, even I don't know where the first master's library is. Say young man, what is the relationship between you and the first master? Perhaps she is your teacher?"

"That is our little secret, old man."

The old man frowned, but he nodded nonetheless. Privacy was privacy, if people decided to keep it secret then no one had the right to know it.

"If that's all then I will see this delightful white haired girl."

Naruto didn't wait the old man's response as he disappeared and reappeared next to the white haired girl at the first floor, which surprised the girl as she let loose a yelp scream much to his amusement.

"I take it you are Mirajane?" Naruto asked, his eyes were glued to hers. He admitted that the girl was quite the beauty, but Mavis was still the best.

"Yes, I am. Can I know your name?"

"Naruto, Naruto Uchiha."

"Then Naruto, since you are here that's mean master already finish questioning you?"

"Yes, he has."

The girl clasped her hands, "That's good," she said. "Where you want the guild symbol to be stamped at, and what color?"

Naruto folded his left yukata's sleeve along with the shirt's sleeve, "Here, black with crimson outline." He said and showed the girl his left shoulder.

The girl cheerfully did her job, "It's done. Welcome to Fairy Tail." She smiled happily.

Naruto could not help but smile as well, perhaps this was indeed the right time to join the guild, as the third generation of Fairy Tail.

 **End Prologue.**

 **Naruto was the one who taught Mavis magic, not Zeref. In this story, Mavis and Zeref didn't have any special relationship.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Promise Between Immortals**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Two years had passed since the guild members left the island for war, which they never returned. In those two years Zera started to be nice with her, although she didn't speak much with her on the first year since it seemed she could not accept this reality of her father's guild disappeared and she was left on her own. Zera was after all a spoiled child of her father while she on the other hand like a slave to the guild, until now she didn't have sandals or something similar to cover her bare foot. But still she was grateful because they allowed her to read the books as long as she did whatever they asked her to, and now the library was totally hers. Not that Mavis felt happy at their death, it was just the books here made her felt like she was in heaven that could erase any unnecessary feelings. Though, she thought she needed to see the world outside this island. Who knew that perhaps she would fine a fairy or two._

" _Mavis, there are two people coming to this island, they're heading this way!"_

 _As soon as she heard that words left her friend's mouth, a happy smile bloomed on Mavis cute face. How nice turn of event, she thought._

" _What should I do? I have never spoken to any other people in these two years!"_

 _Mavis averted her gaze towards Zera who was walking around nonchalantly on the upper part of the second floor with a worried face, "Don't worry Zera, I will talk to them." She said while giving her friend a reassuring smile to make her calmed down._

" _Okay, I'll hide here."_

 _Mavis nodded and brought her attention back to the book of ancient rune she was reading on, the rune was so different compared to the modern one. The language, the style, the strength, the complexity, they were way superior to the modern rune, though, the syntax was somewhat similar. She wondered if she could learn the ancient rune, but perhaps it was extremely difficult since no one was known for using the said rune. Most mage preferred the modern rune since it was easier to learn than the ancient rune, the book also said that in the ancient time the user of the ancient rune were also low in number, finding one was just like finding a fairy; closely to a myth._

 _It was minutes later the two people that Zera mentioned earlier were knocking the front door of the library, being a kind girl she was, Mavis stood up from her seat and walked downstairs towards the door. "Yes?" Mavis asked right after she opened the door, two men with stoic face were staring at her; one with black short hair and black irises and the other one had long blond hair reach his waist and his irises were darker than the other. Mavis was not wavered by their stoic stared, she had read many books to stand up this kind of situation. "What can I do for you?" she asked carefully as she didn't know whether these two men were bearing ill-intent or not, she would rather safe than sorry._

" _I like your eyes, they're beautiful," the blond man said ignoring her words. "And your hair is beautiful too." He added with a gentle voice._

 _Mavis could not help but blush at the compliments, he was the first person to ever compliment her so it really meant a lot. But still, these guys were stranger even though they seemed to be nice people, no, the books said that bad people often hide themselves with a mask of kindness. "Who are you?" Mavis finally asked after getting her composure back, "and what do you want?"_

" _I'm Naruto, Naruto Uchiha. The guy beside me is Zeref Dragnel. We are here because we sense some source of human life in this isolated island. Now then little girl, may we know your name?"_

 _Mavis looked hesitated for a moment, she was pondering whether to tell them or not. This Naruto said "some" source of human life, that's meant they already sensed Zera's presence. The way he said those words as if they were not human themselves, it made her a little curious. Also this Zeref name was somewhat familiar to her but she could not put it quite well where was she read that name._

" _Fear not little girl, we mean no harm." The black haired guy said in a light voice._

" _I'm Mavis, Mavis Vermillion. And I'm not a little girl, I'm fourteen!" Mavis finally said and protested the way they addressed her._

 _The blond man smiled, "And your friend's name?" he asked ignoring her protest much to her ire._

 _She could listen to the voice of Zera who was yelping as she seemed to fall from whatever she was leaning against as those words left Naruto's mouth. "Her name is Zera," Mavis said and sighed, "so, what do you want?"_

" _I see. Truthfully, we just want to check who have that life's source and make sure they are not in trouble since this island is rather secluded from the mainland. But I guess we were worried for nothing as of now we see you and your friend are enjoying your life. So we will depart and leave the two of you on your own, farewell Mavis." The blond explained and then they turned back and left._

 _Mavis dumbfounded for a moment before she realized that she needed them to leave this island. But when the time she gotten herself back to her sense, the guys were nowhere to be seen. Mavis sighed in a defeated tone, what a foolish of hers._

" _Mavis, they leave?" Zera asked from the second floor with curious eyes wandered around looking for their presence._

" _Sadly, yes."_

 _It was two days later that Mavis and Zera found the blond guy at the other side of island relaxing himself with delicious-cooked fish on the small bonfire. Now she was sure that the guy was not such bad person, that's why she had convinced Zera to search for them together, but the black haired guy was nowhere to be seen. It took them hours to find their target, so looking at the baked fished made them really hungry._

" _You can come out, Mavis. Perhaps you and your friend want to join me for lunch?"_

 _Mavis confidently walked out of their hiding spot dragging the nervous-looking Zera who was about to run away, "Come on Zera, he is not a bad guy." The girl hesitantly nodded her head, not before saying some words much to Mavis amusement._

" _Here, take it," The blond gave her two baked fish and pointed her two sit wherever she liked. Mavis thanked the man and gave one fish to Zera and sat a few feet away from the male._

" _Where's your friend?" Mavis asked as she made herself comfortable._

" _He already went away, Zeref is a busy person, probably."_

 _Mavis nodded as she continued eating the fish, once in a while she glanced at Zera who was eating silently. She guessed that she didn't want to talk?_

" _So your name is Zera, isn't it?" the blond asked to the quiet Zera who only nodded to confirm the blond question. "Is Mavis such a bad person to make you that quiet?" the blond asked again in a silly tone which the black haired girl nodded hurriedly agreeing to the question, much to Mavis annoyance as she glared at her fellow blond only to be laughed by the two._

" _I'm not that bad," Mavis said to herself. "Anyway, where you hide your boat? Or perhaps your friend left with it? If so then when will he return to pick you up?" she asked the very question that she was curious at, Mavis already looked for the boat in the hope that the boat was big enough so that she and Zera could sneak into it unknowingly._

" _There was no boat to begin with."_

" _So how you came to the island? Were you flying your way through the sea, perhaps then you are a wind mage? What of your friend?" Mavis greedily asked as she had finished her fish and was staring at her fellow blond and there were sparkles in her eyes._

" _Nope. Try again."_

" _By freezing the sea so you can walk on it?" Mavis surely asked but she frowned when Naruto shook his head in denial. She brought her right hand under her chin as she was pondering some other case, a few seconds later a wide smile found it place on her lips as the answer was becoming clear to her. "Oh.. oh.. I get it, you use teleportation magic, right?"_

" _Bingo."_

 _Mavis beamed happily, now that she knew the blond and his friend could use such awesome magic, wasting this heavenly chance was not an option. She would try to ask this guy to teleport Zera and her out of this island, or should he ask the guy to teach her that magic and some other magic? After all, the guy could sense people life from far away, thus indicated that the guy was strong, right? Mavis steeled her resolve and glanced at the blond, "Narut-_

" _Stop it." The blond cut her voice._

" _I have not finished speaking yet," Mavis pouted._

" _You want me to teleport the two of you out of the island, am I wrong?"_

" _Well.." Mavis smiled sheepishly._

" _The two of you still a child, this island is way safer for your life compared to out there."_

" _You look like eighteen or nineteen and not older than twenty, you shouldn't call us as child! Besides, I'm fourteen, Zera's fifteen, so basically we're not a child!" Mavis retorted._

" _Your body says otherwise."_

" _It's not my fault that my body is not big and tall! Just you wait in three more years that I will grow up and become heavenly beautiful, you will fall in love with me! And I will not even glance at you when that time comes, hmph!"_

" _Yeah, right," the blond responded half-heartedly, he then gave her a challenge smile. "I will teach you a spell I created, if you can master it in three days then I will teleport you to wherever you want, how's that sounds?"_

" _You better keep those words when I master it!"_

" _How about you Zera? Want to join Mavis?"_

" _No, I will watch."_

 _Naruto nodded as he stood up and gestured Mavis to follow him to a more empty space in the forest, a dozen feet from Zera's place._

" _The spell I am about to teach you is originally made of a foreign energy, but I can recreate it into ethernano based attack, you could say this spell is purely about manipulating ethernano. Let me show you first." Naruto brought his right hand and started to pour his magic onto his palm, slowly a green ball of pure ethernano was forming and spiraling from the inside until it reached twenty cm in diameter._

 _Mavis stared at it in awe as she thought that ball of ethernano could be used as the source of light in the dark place, though she would say it out loud to the blond._

" _I named it_ _ **Etheral ball**_ _, it is strong enough to knock out an armored-warrior."_

" _I see, it must be difficult to control the ball of pure ethernano, it can explode if you don't concentrate enough."_

" _You're smart," Naruto smile at the blonde girl, "anyway, there are steps you need to do to learn this spell in a save and easy way: the first is…_

 _ **Three days later**_

 _Mavis smiled happily as she showed a spiraled green ball on her right palm to her fellow blond who's surprised at seeing that. "I master it," Mavis said smugly._

" _Yes, you did," Naruto said as he patted her head softly, "you impressed me, Mavis. You're truly smart. So, when do you want to leave the island?"_

 _The_ _ **Etheral ball**_ _disappeared and she lost her smile. True that she wanted to leave the island, but after spending these three days training with the blond, Mavis found herself didn't want to leave, yet. She wanted to learn more under the watch of the blond, he was strict but he had his moments that made her smile. The blond was full of knowledge, he could answer all of her question except one: do fairy has a tail? The blond frowned at hearing that question, she laughed at him that time. So, now, how was she supposed to answer him?_

" _What's wrong Mavis? Perhaps you now realize that you have developed a little crush on me?"_

" _Whaa.. t-that's not that, I'm thinking of something else." Mavis explained as she tried to hide her embarrassing face because she was caught stuttered, though she wondered if that's true since she never stuttered before. But that's not the point._

" _You don't want to leave the island yet, and you want to learn more about magic from me?"_

 _Mavis eyes widen and she glued her eyes at the blond onyx irises, "How do you know that is what i want?"_

" _Your eyes."_

" _My eyes?"_

" _Haven't I told you that your eyes are beautiful?"_

" _You have," Mavis answered as she avoided the blond gaze, it was embarrassing to be stared at like what he did. "So what of it?"_

" _I mean it not only by how it looks, but also by what it radiates. Looking at your eyes makes me at peace, it comforts me. I feel like I'm being overwhelmed by a wave of holy light that purges me from my sin." Naruto paused as he brought his hand downed from her head to her right cheek making Mavis looked him at the eyes, "Wherever I look at your mesmerize eyes, I only see your innocent, your eyes show me how gentle and pure your heart is. It warms my heart."_

 _Naruto brought his face closer to hers, "Mavis.."_

" _Hm?" Mavis responded weakly as she somehow lost all the strength she had, she could not averted her gaze from his black eyes that stared at hers. She could feel the blond warmth breath against her face, somehow her heart beat faster than it supposed to._

" _Perhaps you are still young, but my eyes already captivated by yours. I want to see how you look after three years, but I'm fine with the way you are at this moment."_

 _The blond hand downed to her chin as he lifted up her face to some degrees, "Mavis.."_

" _Hm?" his face too closed, his lips were just a few cm away from hers. The blond was about to kiss her, and she found herself surprisingly was waiting for it._

" _You're blushing."_

"…"

"…"

 _The kiss never came, Mavis blinked, the blond smiled._

" _Tomorrow we will start your magic training," he said and backed away, leaving her alone staring at his back with a dumbfounded face._

Mavis eyes slightly opened, revealing emerald irises for the world all to see, "Stupid Naruto." Mavis said in a low tone as she remembered the recent dream, the dream of her life a year before she met Precht, Warrod, and Yuri. And that dream included that embarrassing moment of hers. "Stupid Naruto," she said again.

It was nice though, the dream made her feel nostalgic, and the sleep was also pleasant. Even though she was a spirit, Naruto made her able to do some sort of things except touching the other people and some other specific stuffs. The blond made sure of that touching exception since he bluntly said that he disliked it when she touched the other guy or the other guy touched her. Naruto was very possessive of her, she liked that part of him but at the same time it irritated her a little. Though, she was fine with it since she would not allow anyone to touch her nor she would allow anyone to touch the blond. She was after all a little possessive as well, but she would not let Naruto know though.

Mavis woke up from her bed and walked to her little table beside her bed, there were two photos on top of it. One was her along with Precht, Warrod, and Yuri; and the other was her along with Zera, Naruto, and Zeref. She took the later one, Mavis stared at it fondly. She and Zera were standing in the middle, Naruto was on her right side, Zeref was on Zera's left side. Both she and Zera were smiling happily at the camera while both guys were insisted on having those stoic faces; the photo itself was taken by Naruto's clone.

Mavis could not help but smile at the memories, the smile then turned into a frown when she remembered the dead of Zera. It was Zeref's mistake, the dark mage had taught Zera the dark and life magic that took on her life by accident. Since then Mavis came to dislike the dark mage, but a little voice of what was left of Zera's life whispered to her not to fault Zeref, she was the one who asked the dark mage to teach her those magic. Mavis asked why but the voice disappeared before her question being answered. But even so, Mavis could not treat the dark mage as if nothing happening, after all, a wound would always leave a mark be it the seen or unseen one.

Sighing, Mavis put the photo back on the table and walked out of her room on the second floor of their hidden library. She walked downstairs toward her study table where she put a certain scroll at. The scroll contained of some food she and Naruto cooked together. She always amazed at how awesome the ancient rune was, it could do many things the modern rune could never hope to do. For example, the food she ate would all be converted into ethernano, it was the work of ancient rune on her stomach that Naruto made using his chakra. Or like how the ancient rune on the scroll able to keep the food to be at the same condition as always, no matter how long the food kept in the seal, the taste and temperature would never change.

Mavis sat at her chair and opened the scroll, she put a little bit of her magic at the seal and the food came out in a puff.

Too bad Naruto was not here to enjoy the meal, perhaps she could ask the blond to sleep here so they could have breakfast together? His apartment in Magnolia would be of no use then? Ah, the blond could just make a clone and left it at his apartment and he himself spent the night with her, that would be a good idea, right?

But of course she would not bring that idea to Naruto, the blond would tease her if she did that. She would find a way to make it happened, and of course she would make it looked like what Naruto wanted.

 **Later on, Magnolia, x784**

Being a member of Fairy Tail was.. nice. The past year was amusing, these guys were just unique in their own ways, he would go as far as saying that he was not bored since he had been in the guild. Every day was amusement day. He could still remember Mavis smug face when he told her how he felt since joining the guild, this guild was founded by her, she took pride in it. Naruto understood how proud she was. None people who had the right mind would not be proud if their hard work being praised, especially by the one they loved dearly.

"Naruto, my boy, how glad I am to see you return. I want you to do me a favor."

Naruto ignored the old man as he made his way toward a certain white haired mage. "Hello Mira, you look beautiful as always."

"Hello to you too, Naruto. Thanks for the praise, you don't look bad yourself."

"Is that so? Anyway, can I have a glass of orange juice?"

"Of course, I'll be right back in a moment."

Naruto watched as the girl left to make his drink, he could feel the old man eyes were boring his being with a frown on his forehead. Naruto shifted his head to face the guild master, "Oh, you were there this whole time, old man. I guess Mira's beauty was keeping me from picking your presence."

"That was not funny, Naruto."

"I'm not joking around," Naruto said seriously. "Don't you think Mira is beautiful? You cannot fault me from not noticing you."

The man's frown deeper as he watched the white haired mage and then returned his gaze at him and then back at the girl and back at him again and then he sighed, "Perhaps you're right, but somehow I feel that you're just making fun of me."

Naruto smiled, "Don't be like that Makarov, you know that i spoke the truth."

"Yes, you did. Nevertheless, I need you to do me a favor?"

"A favor? Like collecting the girl's underwear? That is such a bad hobby, Makarov. I should let Porlucya knows about your dirty fetish so she can give you a beating." Naruto said with a stoic face before a little amused smile found it place on his lips, "Are you that afraid? Don't tell me that you also aiming for hers as well, oh my.."

The old man eyes widen, his mouth was gaping, "Why you.."

"Is that true, Master?" Mirajane suddenly came, offering him a glass of orange juice which he gladly accepted. The look of horrified could be seen clearly on her face, it made the old man face paler than before.

"Of course not Mira!" the guild master shouted, "It just a joke, isn't it, Naruto?" he asked with a face that demanded him to say that was a joke.

"Do you think I have time to make a joke?" Naruto asked with a very serious face, "Of course it was a joke, you should see how funny your face is, old man," he added with innocent smile. "Or is it true, what I just said earlier?"

"Of course not! You don't have humor sense, Naruto. You shouldn't make a joke like that." Makarov protested and sighed, Naruto's sense of humor was not something he liked. Honestly, who could say such nonsense with a stoic but believable face?

"But it was funny, right, Mira?"

"As much as it amused me, you should stop making such a joke. It's not good for master health, his age does not allow him to hear such a shocking words, right, master?"

"I'm not that old, Mira. Anyway, Naruto, I want you to go to Galuna island and make sure Natsu and the rest are safe. I've sent Erza a few hours ago, but I've a bad feeling about the mission. So I'm sending you just in case if things getting nasty."

"I see," Naruto paused as he gulped the orange juice, "I heard that island is cursed, people kept saying that the people inside the island have been converted into some sort demon. I'm interested in what caused the change, so I will go." He said as he put the empty glass along with 10,000 Jewel on the table, "I will see you later, Mira. And be careful toward this old man, he is pervert at heart." With that Naruto vanished into thin air, leaving the two with different reactions.

Makarov turned his attention toward the S-rank mage, "So what is your relationship with Naruto? Something wonderful?" he asked with a knowing grin plastered on his face, only to be hit with a magazine on his head.

"Stop being pervert, Master. Besides, we're just friends, nothing special."

"Oww, don't be shy Mira, we both know that you like him, especially since he brought your sis- auuu stop hitting your elder!"

"Master," Mira said gently with a very sweet smile, "can you keep your mouth shut, or I will tell the girls about what Naruto just said earlier. Even though it is not true, but they will not believe you since I will make sure they believe it. How about it, master?"

Makarov gulped as he swallowed his saliva, he had no choice but to nod his head.

"Nice choice master."

"Kids these days have no respect toward their elders.." Makarov murmured which was being ignored by Mira as she left the old man on his own.

 **With Naruto**

It was easier to travel if one had ability to use teleportation magic or time and space magic. Both magic was considered rare even compared to lost magic such as god slaying or dragon slaying magic, but Naruto had both teleportation and time and space magic since he was literally the creator of magic much similar to the sage of six paths with ninshu. But there are some magic that Naruto could not use such as dragon slaying magic and couldn't master such as life magic. The first one simply because it should be taught by dragon or the user should've been implanted the dragon lacrima, while the late one was because Naruto didn't interest to learn that specific magic since he had rinnegan to make the same miracle to a perfection. But he had to admit that even he could not master that said magic to the black mage level, Zeref was just a genius when it came to magic, especially dark and life magic.

" _Naruto, dear, where are you at the moment?_ "

A sudden familiar voice interrupted Naruto from his thought. "Mavis," Naruto paused as he jumped to a large tree in front him a few yards from the guild. "I'm in Magnolia, and on my way to Galuna island. What is it? Missing me already?"

" _Oh, I'm just checking you up. And no, I'm not missing you or something like that, it just that it's been a week since the last time you bring me along, and I'd like to go out of Ishgard with you again. You see, the last job was quite fascinating, I want to do something similar again, but it doesn't mean I'm missing you, okay!_ "

Naruto smiled, he almost chuckled but held himself as it would be embarrassing if somehow he got caught while doing it. Not that speaking alone would not embarrass him, but he just liked to sound out his voice. "You should just admit that you indeed missing me, dear."

" _Okay, perhaps I miss you, but it just a little, not so much that could make me speaking to you._ "

"You are speaking to me right now, are you not?"

" _Whaaa- stupid Naru! I'll wait here, don't be too long._ "

"You are so adorable, Mavis. Anyway, I'll be there soon after this little mission. Until then, dear."

Right after he felt Mavis cut her telepaty, Naruto jumped from a tree to another before he disappeared in gold particle. It took less than a second for Naruto to appear before the unconscious Natsu who seemed to be blackened out by his motion sickness. He watched the surrounding area only to be welcomed by the unwavering wave of sea. He then brought his eyes toward the other two passengers of this little boat, "Only you and Natsu, and Happy?" Naruto asked, he didn't see Erza here which meant she was still in her way.

"No, actually, Lucy and Lisanna were with us. But just in case Master was to send Erza after us, Lisanna volunteered the two to be bait as to sway Erza from coming after us. So we can finally do this S-rank job." The black haired mage, Gray, explained.

"Aye!" Happy added.

"I see, how cunning of you. But you didn't expect master to send me, did you?"

"We didn't," Gray admitted.

"Who's this Lucy girl? I'm sure I know all of guild members."

"She's the new guild member with blonde hair Natsu and happy brought to the guild weeks ago." Guy explained. "She likes Natsu." Happy added cheerfully.

"Isn't Natsu likes Lisanna?" Naruto asked the cat, the cat nodded. "Natsu likes Lisanna, Lisanna likes Natsu, Lucy likes Natsu, and I think Natsu also likes Lucy." The cat said sagely.

"I see," Naruto just nodded at the cat, he didn't want to know more.

"So, what now?"

"'What now' what? Of course we will finish this little job. I'm quite bored anyway."

Half hour later the four were arrived to the curse island. Right after Naruto and Gray jumped out of the boat, the now conscious Natsu with happy on his head jumped from the boat and left it burned, only to be hit by Gray on his head, "You stupid flame-brain! How we return?" Gray asked as he tried to freeze the boat but it was too late as of now the boat was crumbling and burned.

"There's no way I will ride that stupid boat anymore! Besides, Naruto can teleport us back to the guild, right Naruto?" the pink haired mage whined and asked.

"I might. So, where is the village that sent the request, Gray?"

"I don't know, Natsu didn't bother to look at the paper request in detail."

"Then let us go ahead," Naruto paused as he felt many signatures of life that felt quite different with how human life should been, there're also some people with high reserve magic. "This way, I can feel them." Naruto said as he led the two male and a cat toward a place where he felt many life signatures which he presumed to be the village they're looking.

"How you can feel them?" Gray asked curiously, hell, to be able to sense people from miles away was something very good if he somehow got lost, but he's sure he would never got lost unless he was going with Natsu. But he doubted that as well since Natsu was a dragon slayer, his nose was useful.

"I have a special ability to sense life signature, perhaps somewhat similar to how a dragon slayer smells something. It comes naturally when I decide to look for it."

"How far you can sense those life signatures?" Gray asked again.

"How far you can smell people, Natsu?" Naruto ignored Natsu question for a while to ask the pink haired mage.

"About 2 miles," Natsu answered as he nodded his head convincing himself that was the right estimation.

"I see. Abour how far I can sense life signature, I can bravely say that it is superior to Natsu. Though, I never test my limits." Naruto lied, in truth, in his godlike mode, he could feel life signatures throughout the whole planet. However it was not entirely a lie since in this mode he had yet to test it, perhaps half truth, it's more like that.

 **After a while, Galuna Village**

"Damn, I'm beat!" Natsu yelled as soon as they reach the village's gate. Gray, for once in a while, agreed to his flame user friend. The walk had worn him out, he wondered how Naruto could act as if nothing happened.

"I'm used to this kind of walk. If you used to it, you will not feel a thing." Naruto explained before Gray voiced his mind.

"I'm too, don't feel a thing." The cat added cheerfully.

"Yeah," Gray snorted, "you were just sitting on Natsu's head the whole time, there's no way you will feel a thing."

A few moments after they entered the gate, they were being welcomed by many people led by an old man. Naruto guessed that they were all the villagers since he didn't feel anyone else, and that old man seemed to be their village leader.

"We are Fairy Tail mages who have come to accept the Job request you sent." Naruto said to the old man, all villagers also listened to his voice.

The villagers seemed to be relief when they heard his voice, a few of them even pulled out happy smile at hearing his voice. It seemed apparent that they had been waiting for this day to come, and now they'd be set free from the cursed they're afraid of. Naruto understood well what the villagers felt, he could not help but smile, truly, the villagers saw them all as their savior. It amused him since he would never give a damn about something as ridiculous as being treated as a savior or hero. He'd rather sleep on Mavis's lap rather than listening to a hollow praise, though he doubted that he could find something better than sleeping on Mavis's lap. He doubted that any sane male would contradict his opinion, who's abnormal enough to not feel pleasant while sleeping on Mavis's lap? Not that he would allow anyone to taste it, he would rather see the world burned rather than seeing another male sleeping at his Mavis's lap. Just by thinking it almost made him snapped, Naruto shook his head, what he was thinking anyway?

"I'm Moka, village's chief. I thank you so much for accepting the job," the old man said, awaking Naruto from his thought.

Oh yeah, he was thinking of these villagers. "So, what is the problem?" Naruto asked.

"Our island has been cursed. Ever since the moon started turning purple a few years ago, it always turns us into demon at night, and we will revert back to human when morning comes. However, for some unlucky people, they didn't revert back to human. Thus force us to take a hard action to kill them before they can hurt another, even Bobo, my son, was a victim as well."

So that's why their life signatures felt different, purple moon which could turn human into demon, it was interesting, Naruto mused.

"What, you kill your people? That's just wrong!" Natsu shouted but being stopped by Gray before he could do anything else.

Naruto only smiled at the pink haired mage, he was truly a kind-hearted person. Mavis would be happy to know that such person was a part of her guild, so was Zeref. The black haired mage would be happy at seeing how his little brother had grown up.

"We will rest here for the night and see for ourselves whether we can avoid of you being turned into demon or not." Naruto informed the chief.

"That's okay," the old man answered and motioned them to follow him.

 **Later that night**

"So they're not dreaming about turning into demon, they really turn into demon, it's a real deal." Gray muttered as he observed the villager, "Can we do something about this?" he asked as he gazed toward Naruto who was staring the purple moon.

"Why don't we destroy the moon?" Natsu suddenly asked, "Though, how can we go up there?"

"Rather than destroying the moon, what should we do is destroying what makes the moon turns into purple." Naruto said.

"Huh?"

"Don't you find it weird the moon we saw outside the island is different with the one we now see, Happy?"

The cat shrugged off its shoulder. "Didn't you pay attention when we was looking for some fish earlier?" Naruto asked. "I didn't pay attention." The cat said and continued on eating the fish.

"I see," Naruto paused and looked around. "We should sleep and continue on tomorrow, right now we can do nothing to prevent the villagers from the curse." Naruto said and the rest agreed to his words, however, if he truly wanted, Naruto could solve this problem right here and now. But he was interested in the purpose of this event, perhaps the mages he sensed earlier were responsible for this? For what purpose?

"Oh, there are some mages in this island too, just prepare yourself should they turn into enemies."

 **Tomorrow morning**

Soon when the morning descended to great the world, the three mages and a cat left the village to investigate the cause of the cursed. Their target was of course the other mages who happened to be in the island, at a more secluded place in that matter, that was very suspicious. It was apparent that the villager didn't know there were mages in the Island, Gray confirmed it as he had asked the old man earlier in the morning.

"How many are they?" Gray asked as they walked through the forest.

"More than one," Naruto said vaguely, "I'll let you and Natsu handle them if they are proving to be enemy, they are not strong enough to interest me."

"You better keep those words," Natsu said. "I don't want you have all the fun while I have nothing of it."

"Sure, Natsu."

They walked through the forest without any more words. It was about an hour later that they came across two people with masked standing in their way. Naruto frowned, their magic reserve were nowhere near Gray and Natsu, "I leave these two to you, Natsu. Follow our scene as soon as you done with them. Let us go Gray." Naruto didn't wait for either of them to respond as he teleported away with Gray a hundred meters ahead.

"Why should we leave him alone, you do realize that they want to separate us, right?"

"That is the point, Gray. Playing their games is more interesting than try to make it ours. Anyway, there are three other mages ahead of us. Two of them were together and another one is a little far from the two."

"Okay." Gray nodded, there's no point arguing with Naruto, he had never see the blond lost in an argument before.

After walking a few minutes, Naruto and Gray arrived to a temple. "We will just stumble into the temple, right?" Gray asked as he eyed the temple's entrance.

"You know me well, Gray." Naruto said as a seal-less clone appeared beside him making Gray rose his eyebrows at him, "My clone will ambush another mage while we go straight to the last two."

"Okay."

The two went ahead farther into the temple. After some time of boring walk, the two were welcomed by their targets.

"We've been waiting for you, mages of Fairy Tail," Reitei said, a young woman was on his side. "It seems three of ours will not return any sooner, and only one of you missing. Though, it will not matter anymore. We will stop you, we can't let you interfere our plans."

Gray seemed to recognize the voice, Naruto didn't care about that since his eyes were glued to the demon encased in ice cube behind the masked man. Gray eyes then widen when he too caught the sight behind the masked man.

"It seemed you know of that demon, no, rather, you have seen it before." Naruto stated as he eyed Gray expression.

"Lyon," Gray growled, fists clenched. "What are you trying to do?" he demanded as he walked over to the masked man.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm reviving Deliora." The masked man who's the real name now known spoke.

"Are you insane?" Gray asked, he looked infuriated. "What you are doing now will only cause chaos, it will sully Ur's memory by releasing the very thing she died to seal. You will just make all her efforts become futile!" he yelled.

"If I remember it correctly, it was your fault that Ur did this," Lyon said. "It was your fault, Gray. It was your fault that I never got the chance to surpass her all because you're too weak so she sacrificed her life to protect you! But it matter not since I will revive the demon that she failed to defeat, and after that I will defeat it so I can prove that I've surpassed Ur."

"I won't let you!"

"Sherry, deal with the blond, I'll handle Gray." Lyon ordered the girl.

Sherry nodded and summoned a giant rat before moving on to face Naruto.

Naruto stared at the girl and the giant Rat, his eyes were twitching at the mockery. "Go away," he muttered as the two being stopped in midair and then falling to the ground creating two big craters as if being hit by two invisible giant harmers, which were true.

Naruto sighed and looked back at the fight between the two ice users who were taught by the same teacher.

At the beginning the fight was quite interesting but as the time flowed it became a disappointment, it seemed Gray was having some emotional attack since he fought very different from the way he used to. And then he was saying about sacrificing himself to defeat the guy, what a joke. Naruto didn't have time for this little shit. He disappeared and reappeared right in front of Lyon and grabbed his throat before the guy could do anything because of the speed. Naruto averted his gaze at the shocked Gray, "To sacrifice one-self is a noble act, but it is stupid if it is for something as mundane as this." He said in a cold tone, Gray looked away averting his gaze from meeting Naruto's cold eyes.

"Now, for you," Naruto said as he now stared back at Gray's former friend, "you are not strong enough to defeat the demon." He said and delivered a very hard punch on his gut, knocking him out. Naruto then throw the now unconscious Lyon toward Gray and walked closer to the ice cube. He touched the ice's surface carefully to measure the spell strength, what he didn't expect was for the spell maker memories frame to wash over his mind.

"Where are the other enemy, I need more fight!" Natsu suddenly came barging in.

"Good you have come, Natsu," Naruto said as he forced his chakra to shatter the ice cube, freeing the demon in the process. Gray eyes widen as he stared unbelievingly at what Naruto had done, the demon was starting to regain its strength as it eyes were all over them.

"Natsu," Naruto called as he turned facing the pink haired mage. "I'll give you my fire and make sure to burn that pathetic demon, I've something else to do." Naruto said as he made a ram seal, " **God Flame Art: God flame of destroyer.** " A burst of white flame was sprouting out of Naruto's mouth beheading towards Natsu's place, the flame was spreading in a large scale as it radiated heat hotter than any flame.

"Okay, I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled as he inhaled Naruto's absurd flame, this flame was way hotter than his usual flame, and it tasted so delicious.

Right after Natsu ate his flame Naruto flashed away to a certain cave leaving the pink haired mage to handle the stupid demon of Zeref.

"Now I'm unstoppable," Natsu said as he gazed the demon that stood proud dozens meters before him. Smoke was coming out of his body as white and orange flame begun to engulf both his hands. His usual black eyes turned into red with crimson vertical pupils, his fangs became sharper and longer. Numerous scales started to appear covering his skins, the major ones were the ones around his hands and face. All in all Natsu looked so intimidating, like how a dragon slayer should be.

"Gray, stay there," Natsu said without glancing elsewhere. "I will burn this demon like what Naruto asked."

 **Meanwhile**

Gold particle appeared in a dark cave forming a blond young man just a few feet before a black haired young woman who was bounded to the cross-shaped wood at the corner of the cave, there was a single candle on top of the wood as the only source of light in this little cave. The man walked closer to the woman with an amused smile on his lips, the woman glared at him with as much as killing intent she could muster, though it only amused the man even further.

"I caught you red-handed, eh, council-woman Ultear?" the man said mockingly.

"Naruto Uchiha," the woman paused as she regained her composure and put on a stoic face. "You did," she said stoically. "So what? You will tell the rest of the council or something like that? I can simply say my reason and I'm sure they will prefer my words over you."

"Now that is interesting reaction. Though, it is to be expected from a woman who master at the art of manipulation. Tell me Ultear Milkovich, the leader of seven kin of purgatory of Grimoire Heart, what is it you aiming for? I can find it myself by seeing your mind, but I'd rather not."

"So you knew about my affiliation with Grimoire Heart," the woman stated with not a surprised face. "I thought I hide it really well but it seems I'm wrong. Though, it changes nothing since you've no proof."

"I have, but I'll keep it to myself. After all, I'm no fan of that stupid old fool of the council. So, will you tell me?"

"I will not. You said you can see it by yourself, why don't you go with it? Or you're just bullshitting around?" Ultear asked with a mocking smile, daring the guy to do just that.

Then she felt it. The atmosphere temperature dropped at alarming pace, the pressure became intense. This situation brought shiver to her vein, now she knew she had made a mistake by saying those words.

"Me, bullshitting around?" Naruto said in cold tone as his eternal mangekyou came to life, "Laughable. **Tsukuyomi**."

Right after the guy said that word, the world around her turned into crimson of blood with her body being bounded against the same cross-shaped wood as before. She looked at her surrounding only to find uncountable herself at the same condition being looked down by uncountable Naruto who's sitting upon gigantic throne made of red crystal, she then brought her gaze at the Naruto before her. "What did you do?" she hesitantly asked, "It is too real to be an illusion."

"This is my world, here, I'm god." Naruto said and pointed his right index finger to the sky which soon followed by her eyes, there was a red big moon up on the grey sky with crimson clouds, the symbol of the moon surface was the same with the blond eyes. Now that Ultear thought about it, was it some sort of eyes magic?

"You said that I was bubbling around when I said I could find it myself by seeing your mind, now then, let us see this life of yours." As soon as Naruto said those words, the pattern on the moon sprung around and then it changed into a video. Ultear eyes widen when the video showed her mother smiling, she was carrying a baby. That baby was her, this video was played from her eyes point of view.

"How?" it was the only word she could choke out.

"Sshtt, I'm watching, can you keep your voice?"

 **After a while**

"So you want to revive Zeref and ask him to rewrite the time so you can have a happy childhood with your mother?" Naruto asked mockingly, his body was shaking and then, "Hahahahahahhahahaa…" he laughed loudly.

"What are you laughing at?!" The woman demanded.

"At you, poor miserable woman."

Ultear glared at the man, calling her poor miserable woman was just not nice. "Say whatever you want, it matter not." She sighed and then smirked, "Once Zeref is revived, I will have my desires fulfilled."

"Do you really think that Zeref is dead or sealed?"

"What do you mean?" Ultear felt a little uneasy with his question.

"Let me tell you a little secret that only a few people aware of: Zeref is alive and well." Naruto said as he showed her a moment of Zeref and him in Tenrou Island hundred years ago.

Ultear eyes widen at what the moon showed her; that was indeed the black mage Zeref, he was walking side by side with the blond in what seemed to be a forest. She wanted to yell that was illusion, but what the moon showed was the truth, her story was the example of it; so no matter how hard she wanted to deny it, she knew that the moon showed only the truth.

"And another thing, do you really think that Zeref can do such thing like rewrite the time? Then you are really live in false understanding; even Zeref has no power to do the feat. That is the work of God. And Zeref is no God."

"Then, are you a God?!" Ultear yelled frustratingly, all she had done were for nothing, everything were useless. She was living a false-believed life.

Naruto ignored that frustrating yelled as he only smiled at her, "Earlier when I touched that ice cube where Deliora is sealed, I happened to see that woman's, Ur, memories. Who knows that she was your mother," Naruto shook his head, "anyway, do you want to see your mother memories?"

"Y-yes," Ultear nervously answered, she wanted to know what her mother thinking of her.

"Very well."

The moon then showed her childhood scene, but this time from her mother perspective. Ultear watched the scene carefully not wanting to let a single second slipped her eyes.

After a while, Naruto ended his illusion and freed the woman from the binding.

Naruto watched as the woman fall on the ground with tears leaking out of her eyes sockets, the sight was really saddening, even for him. The woman was led to believe the false information, and it was because she misunderstood some important things, and that's all because of a power hungry mage. The woman was just a miserable human who got lost on the road of life, who's being led into an empty truth. He pitied the woman, but she needed to know the truth before it was too late.

"T-to think t-that I m-misunderstood mother this whole time," Ultear muttered weakly, a sad smile then found it place on her lips, "how foolish of me."

"Every human makes mistakes in their life, sometime it is a small mistake, but sometime it will be a big one. And you are just another human who made terrible mistakes."

"That's true." Ultear nodded and then glanced at the blond, "What will you do to me? I have nothing else to live for, my purpose is no longer exist. It is fine if you decide to bring me to the magic council, I will tell them the truth."

Naruto stared the woman, the one proud of manipulative woman now was just a shell of her former self, it was just saddening.

"You being prisoned will not heal the ones you hurt, sometimes prison is not the best solution as a punishment." Naruto said as he kneeled himself and stared firmly at her black eyes, "It's not that you don't have anything else to live for, it's not that you don't have purpose anymore, it's just that you focus too much on the past that you forget about the future is exists in the future. The past is a memory, you cannot live it. Live the future, crave it with your own hand, and paint it with the color you like. Make the past as a comparison to the future, if you find the past is happier than the future then make a new future that is way happier than the past. Perhaps there are things which you will never find in the future; your mother exists only in the past, you cannot bring her to the future. But no matter when and where you are, she loves you all the same. As long as you keep her in your heart, she will always be with you."

"But I've killed many people, I've manipulated many of them, I've made them suffer, I've brought so much pain toward the others. Do I deserve a future?" Ultear asked hopingly, what she wanted was only a happy life like how she had before her mother decided to teach those boys magic.

"There are people who don't deserve such future," Naruto paused as he watched the woman's sad smile, "but a person like you is not one of them. However, you cannot truly find happiness with all guilt you feel. To be able to make such a beauty future, you first need redemption, to atone your sins." Naruto paused as he touched her right cheek and gently wiped her tears away, "Heal the people you hurt, free them from your manipulation, make the world into a gentle place. That Meredy girl sees you as her mother; you are the one who destroyed her village and killed her parents, make up for it by becoming her mother. Whether you'll tell her the truth or not, it is up to you."

Naruto stood up and walked away, "Don't quit the council yet, we will talk again in a few days." With that Naruto disappeared from the cave, leaving Ultear alone staring at nothing.

"Naruto Uchiha, what a guy.." Ultear muttered with a little genuine smile.

 **Back With Natsu and others**

By the time Naruto returned, Deliora was slowly turning into ashes as Natsu was pouring as much flame as he could gather to erase that pathetic demon existence. Behind Natsu were Gray and his old friend and his companion who were staring at Natsu's show with eyes widen in awe, perhaps the sight was indeed awesome since for them, killing Deliora was something considered miracle. However, to Naruto, it was just a child play.

Minute later Natsu walked toward Gray, slowly he lost his dragon force mode as his magic seemed to be too low to maintain that form. A satisfied smile plestered on his lips as he no doubt was happy at the fight the demon had offered.

"It took you longer than I expected. You have become weaker, Natsu." Naruto said stoically, in truth he was pleased at the pink haired mage strength. That dragon force of his could even put Laxus into defeat. In that form, he was the second strongest in the guild, second only to Guildarts, of course without including him.

"Give me more that white flame of yours so I can show you how truly strong I am." Natsu boasted his strength.

"Yeah, perhaps some other time. Now let us return to the village," Naruto paused and stared at Lyon and his companion. "You should leave before I decide to give you to the magic council."

"We will," Lyon said. "And thank you." They then disappeared leaving the three mages and a talking cat as they were making their ways to the village.

Ah, he needed to meet Mavis as soon as possible. He could leave the report to the boys and went away to meet his beloved, Naruto nodded to himself.

"Gray, Happy, give me your forearm. I will draw a seal that will teleport you to the guild after a period of time." Naruto said, the cat and ice mage just did what the blond asked. Naruto write a seal on their forearm with his chakra, "Gray, you and Natsu go tell the village's chief. The teleportation spell will active in two hours. While you Happy, you fly your way towards Erza and the others. Your seal will be activated in five hours, just make sure you find them before the time is up."

"Wait, where will you go?" Gray asked as he watched the blond walked away.

"I've a meeting to attend to," Naruto answered. "Oh, don't forget to hold each other before the spell active. If you don't do that, only the bearer will be teleported to the guild." With that Naruto disappeared in gold particle.

"Okay, I will go find Lucy." Happy said and flight away.

The two continued walking toward the village before Gray stopped walking as he realized that Natsu stopped his walk. He sighed, "What's wrong Natsu?"

"Why don't you ask Naruto to teleport us to the village?"

Ah, right, how could he forget something like that?

 **Later on, Mavis's hidden library, Tenrou Island**

When Naruto appeared at the library, Mavis was sleeping on a sofa with some books laying on a table in front the brown sofa. It always brought smile on his lips whenever he watched a sleeping face of Mavis, she was just beautifully majestic, far beyond that, Naruto was sure that no words could describe how Mavis's sleeping face looked. Naruto nodded his head, that's the truth. Mavis was just beyond the mortal words. Damned, he looked like a fan boy of Mavis, he didn't mind being one though.

Naruto walked closer to the sofa and then he leaned his face closer to hers, "Mavis," Naruto whispered on her right ear. "If you don't open your eyes, I will kiss you."

 **End Chapter.**

 **You might wonder why Lisanna is here already?  
That is because this fic will not have edolas arc since Naruto had done something about it, that mean Mystogan already return to his dimension.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, I will warn you: The grammar is terrible, if you keep on reading this then you are fully on your own.**

 **A Promise Between Immortals**

 **-Chapter 3-**

 _Mavis ran as fast as her legs allowed her, her destination certainly was the center of the village where the screams being shouted out. Her home, the village's library, was located at the south of the village a little far from the rest of village's buildings, for her to hear that screams meant that the villagers were really in a devastating situation. For that sole reason Mavis increased the speed she was in, she must be there as soon as possible._

 _Mavis eyes went wide when she landed a sight at the village's center, the one peaceful village now was in chaos. There were several dead bodies scattered around, and the villagers that were still alive were being harassed by the bandits. Those kinds of bandits usually had a strong leader to keep them in line, Mavis had no power to make them listened to her so she needed to find the leader since he should been smarter than the rest of the bandits and then perhaps she could put a little sense into his evil brain. Mavis clenched her fist as she scanned around looking for the outstanding bandits, there, at the village's little gathering hall, a big man stood and observed._

 _Mavis ran at the bandits' chief as fast as she could, no one seemed to pay attention at her sudden arrival and she could move toward the chief without any hassle. At times like this that she was grateful for having a petite body._

" _Please stop!" Mavis yelled as she came to face the big man who seemed to be surprised at her outburst._

" _Little girl," the man said calmly hiding his surprise without giving out any malice outward. "You should stay at where you were hiding, for your sake, now leave!"_

 _So the man had a soft spot for a little girl, Mavis would take advantage of that, so she would not retorted that she was 18._

" _If your bandits continue on killing the villagers then what can we the young ones do by ourselves? We will certainly die from starving."_

 _It seemed her words were gotten to this big man thick skull as he looked like to ponder about what she said._

" _You are right, you children certainly will die, but that's not our problem. Besides, my men will not kill if they just allow us to do as we please."_

 _Mavis gritted her teeth trying not to show how she hated this damned man. "You already have what you're seeking for, you have no more reason to see the villagers suffer even further. Please leave us so we can rebuild our village," she begged the bandits' chief, tears was leaking out of her mesmerized eyes._

 _Before the bandits' chief could give any response, a young man with long blond hair reaching his waist appeared out of nowhere right between her and the big man. He at first stared at her stoically but then his eyes shifted to the warmth ones._

" _What is your name, little girl?"_

He had just kissed the petite blonde girl gently on her lips, yet she was still maintaining her sleep act as her eyes were not showing any sign of awaken. Naruto stared at Mavis warmly, it seemed she really was sleeping. He had thought that she actually was pretending to sleep, but it seemed he was wrong. Or perhaps Mavis wanted him to do more than just a kiss?

Mavis stunned at what she saw in this dream, she was there, there's no doubt in her that the girl in this dream was her, but how was it possible? It was still fresh in her mind that the first time she met the blond was at the library in Tenrou Island, not in a village's gathering hall. But this dream just showed something contradicting to everything she knew and experienced.

This dream somewhat implying that she had lived a life before she was born, that was just not possible, right? What was it they called? Reican.. Reincan.. ah, right, Reincarnation. But the girl in the dream was exactly looked like her, perhaps it was a perfect reincarnation? And had Naruto somehow met her in her previous life?

Before she could think any further, she felt a pair of soft lips was against hers and the owner tried to open her mouth by biting her lower lip. Mavis eyes snapped opened when a familiar tongue was conquering her mouth as it sweeping from right to left, not letting a single area of her inside being spared, she gazed meekly at the other eyes as they staring lovingly at hers. She wanted to glare at the onyx eyes but found herself enjoying this lovely deep kiss, a french kiss.

The warmth loving kiss last for five minutes before the lack of oxygen force the blond to separate himself from that addiction of his. The blonde girl was staring at him trying to put up an angry face but failed miserably as her face was reddening and flushing.

Naruto smiled, "That now is become my favorite way of waking you up, will not you agree, dear?"

"Y-you should not do that!"

"But you were enjoying yourself, weren't you, dear?"

"I-I don't know what do you mean. Stop embarrassing me! By the way," Mavis paused as she sat herself and pushed the blond from atop of her body. "You're late!" Mavis accused the blond with a pointed finger and a glare.

Naruto could not help but smile, no matter how hard Mavis tried to glare him, in his eyes, everything that done by the petite blonde always looked cute and adorable.

"What are you smiling at?!"

"Oh, I'm just smiling at how cute and adorable you are."

"Whaa.. stop embarrassing me already!"

Naruto acted fast as he pulled the girl against his body, "Stop being tsundere, Mavis." He said and started to stroke her hair.

"I-I'm not," Mavis retorted but she didn't make any effort to escape the gentle hug and hair-stroking.

"Yeah, right," Naruto said halfheartedly. "So, where will we go today? We still have a couple of hours before the night comes."

"Out of Ishgard. How about that beautiful little island? And then we can have a dinner at the most popular restaurant at Alvarez border."

"Sounds good to me, let us depart." With that being said, the two vanished from the sight.

 **-** _ **f**_ **-**

 _A thousand years had passed since the chakra fruit he made had dissolved into the atmosphere, he had never observed the human in those years. He left the human world to his own dimension after he failed at looking for the answer about the reason of what had happened to chakra fruit, there's nothing he could do at that moment, simply collecting the chakra back was just impossible, it had become one with natural energy which had no limit. How he supposed to collect something that was infinite?_

 _Naruto did speculate that Shinju had turned the natural energy into chakra fruit, he could just do that by turning himself into Shinju again, but it took more than thousand years just to make one, it was too long for his liking. Though he wondered how many chakra fruit he could made if he tried to absorb the natural energy that now mixing with the rest of chakra? Perhaps unlimited? Or perhaps a few dozen before the world could no longer produce the natural energy? That's mean, the world would end._

 _And he could not have the world dying on him, he was after all the Sage, he was supposed to be the one who maintained the world's balance. So Naruto had no choice but to leave this chakra in the atmosphere on its own. Who knew perhaps this was done by the world itself, but he would be mad if somehow it was done by the Ootsutsuki. He had handled the Ootsutsuki that lived on the moon just fine, he had absorbed him since Hamura preferred it rather than has him killing his descendant. And a few years after that, two others Ootsutsuki had visited him and demanded him to return their Shinjuu, of course he killed them for their insolence. After all, that time he was still acting as the emperor, and the emperor could not allow any sort of disrespectful. Hence, he didn't even consider in absorbing the two in order to have them punished._

 _All in all, as the Sage, now was a good time to see how humanity had developed, and what had happened to the chakra in the atmosphere. Thus Naruto decided to leave his dimension._

 _The first place he visited after a thousand years was the dragonland, his summon domain. Naruto had separated himself from the Shinjuu and left it in his dimension to be able to walk freely as human, so in the moment, he was not at his Godlike but just at his powerful immortal mode. Even though he said he had separated himself from the Shinjuu, but actually, the Shinjuu was still there inside his body but at the same time it was in another dimension._

 _Naruto looked around checking his surroundings. The view had changed a lot since the last time he was here. He wondered if the summoning contract still work, it would be nice to test it._

 _Naruto raised his right hand and slammed it to the ground, "_ _ **Kuchiyose no Jutsu.**_ _"_

 _Nothing happened._

" _It seemed either the dragon has nullified the contract or something has prevented the jutsu to work," Naruto thought out loud. "Let find the answer from the dragons." He said to himself and flight away toward a certain direction where he felt some strong life signatures._

 _Minutes later he arrived to a large cave in the valley, there were multiple dragons laying on the ground seeming to be sleeping, if he was anyone else then they would have already aware of his presence. But too bad since his body gave off nothing, it was as if he was not here to begin with._

" _You've become old and weak, Drago." Naruto said as his eyes landed upon a big red dragon who proclaimed himself to be the dragon king._

 _The said dragon opened his eyes revealing yellow iris with red vertical pupil, "_ _ **Naruto,**_ _" he said. "_ _ **You're alive, and a lot stronger.**_ _"_

" _?" Naruto gave a look that questioned the dragon about the failure at summoning attempt._

" _ **Your name is lost from the summoning scroll, so I thought you've died.**_ _"_

" _I see," Naruto nodded. It seemed by absorbing Kaguya and Zetsu, his DNA somewhat changed, it's also the reason why at that time his hair turned into white. And if that's not the case then it was because he had sealed juubi inside his gut, the ten tails had canceled any contract that connected to his chakra and blood. He didn't really know which one caused it, but since he now had gotten his blond hair back and the fact that he had failed at summoning the dragon, then perhaps it was the later._

" _So, what is that green energy in your body that is trying to mix with your natural energy? It feels similar to chakra but it is entirely not chakra." Naruto asked curiously._

" _ **Oh, it all happened a thousand years ago. Chakra was engulfing the natural energy and it was trying to overpower the natural energy but the natural energy makes chakra submitted to it. And somehow the chakra dispersed and became lighter, and slowly its color changing and the natural energy turned the new chakra as a part of its own. Since it is mixed with natural energy, each time I absorbed it, my body is filtering it into two separated energy. As a result, I have two kind of energy to use. However, at first it acted like a poison, but our body is superior to the others so it adapted to this green energy. That's how I got it in my body and why the rest of summons have died.**_ _"_

 _So, this green energy was the result of chakra's dispersing to the atmosphere. And the rest of the summons had died? That was interesting to say the least, survival at the fittest._

" _How good are you at using it?"_

" _ **Good enough to destroy a small island with a roar. Though, it is weaker than natural energy and I think it is also weaker than chakra.**_ _"_

" _That should be obvious. Chakra was made by Shinjuu by collecting natural energy, so it should be weaker than the natural energy. And since this green energy is made of chakra then it also should be weaker than chakra."_

" _ **Where've you been? I have asked Ryuuga to look for you the moment your name disappeared, but you were nowhere to be found. Then we decided that you simply died.**_ _"_

" _I was in my dimension. Anyway, where's Ryuuga? Also, how old are these sleeping dragon?"_

" _ **He died several hundred years ago. They're about 200 to 400 years old.**_ _"_

" _I see," it was a little saddening that little Ryuuga had died. He liked the little dragon, his personality was pleasant._

" _ **Ryuuga had a daughter, her name is Hilderya.**_ _"_

" _Ho.. how old is she?"_

" _ **353.**_ _"_

" _I guess I will see her later. Anyway, since I have no one else to converse with, I want to make my own little palace around here. Perhaps I should be the dragon emperor instead, that sounds good, right?"_

" _ **Good my ass!**_ _" the dragon all but snorted._

 _Naruto ignored the dragon and clasped both his hands, he would make his little palace beside Drago's._

 _ **Months later**_

 _No matter in what era, it seemed human's true nature would always resurface. Even without chakra, human's violence nature was still there. But it was not as bold as when they had chakra, human could solve this problem on their own, probably._

 _Naruto watched the chaos in the village with interested eyes, he was actually didn't care enough to interfere with their mundane activities but that blonde haired girl who was talking to who's seemed to be the bandits leader was keeping his sight solely on her. The girl was brave and has a ton of determination, though what really interested him were her emerald eyes. It radiated innocent and pure-gentle heart, something he never saw in human._

" _You already have what you seek for, you have no more reason to see the villagers suffer even further. Please leave us so we can rebuild our village," the girl begged the bandits' chief, tears was leaking out of her mesmerized eyes._

 _Naruto had enough of this insolence, the girl's tears was so priceless to be wasted on this nonsense. He vanished and reappeared between the bandits' chief and the little girl, shocking the two at his sudden appearance._

" _What is your name, little girl?" Naruto asked, not minding the murderous glare of the bandits' chief who had gotten over his shock._

" _M-Mavis," the girl said hesitantly. "And I'm not a child, I'm 18!" just like that, her little shock and hesitation vanished like it were never there._

 _Naruto stared at the girl who was staring back at him, nope, there's no way this girl was eighteen. "You look like to be twelve or thirteen to me." He said._

" _It's not my fault my body has stopped growing since I'm thirteen!"_

" _Oh, okay. So, only Mavis? No last name?"_

" _I don't know, I'm orphan since I was born."_

" _I see," Naruto said but didn't show any pity in his eyes, an orphan would often grow into a strong people. "I'm orphan since I was born too, though I had grandfather with me until he died. Do you have a fami-_

" _ENOUGH!" the bandits' chief yelled. How dared they ignore him? Him! For god sake, no one ignored him as if he was nothing and lived with it. They would pay, he would see them suffer._

 _Naruto's eyes became cold, who this insect thought he was to cut of his words? Unforgivable, he raised his right hand in a ram seal and turned around. "_ _ **Wood style: God tree prison.**_ _"_

 _Mavis flinched at the changed of the blond outward, for him to switch gentle eyes to the cold ones in second, he must disliked the bandits' chief for cutting his words that much. She watched with interest as the ground began to shake right after those words left the blond mouth._

 _The bandits' chief tried to move but the roots that suddenly sprout out from the ground didn't allow him to, it twisted the man and relent him immobile. It also happening toward the rest of the bandits, all of them were captured by the roots that came from below them. The roots then moved toward the bandit at the center and started to twist together forming a giant tree, then the one holding the bandits' chief was moving toward the peach of that giant tree and twisting around it until only the bandits' chief head left to be seen. When all the roots that held the bandits had stopped moving, a giant flower appeared and blooming at the very peach of that giant tree. Beautiful was not something Mavis would say, terrible was more fitting to the sight in front of her._

" _Now that the nuisances have been dealt with, let us continue our lovely conversation," the blond shifted his sight at her._

 _Mavis wanted to nod but her curiosity beat her to it. "What was that? How can you make all the roots grew from the earth?"_

 _Naruto smiled at the girl's curiosity, "How about we go to your home so we can talk more freely?"_

 _Mavis looked hesitant at the blond suggestion. Of course she was, to invite a guy you just knew was.. wait- she had yet to know the blond name. Yes, he didn't bother to tell her his name but had dared to ask her name, that's not polite._

 _Mavis glared at her fellow blond, "What is your name? It is not polite to ask another name without telling your name."_

" _You didn't bother to ask my name," Naruto stated which Mavis pouted at that. "But if you want to know, my name is Naruto Uchiha, please address me as Naruto." Naruto said and gave her his most sincere smile._

" _Okay, Naruto."_

 **-** _ **f**_ **-**

 **Somewhere Hidden**

Immortality. Many people were yearning for it, yet the ones who were living the immortality were wishing for a quick dead. That was an irony; to give up everything else to pursue immortality and in the end after they became immortal they were wishing that they never had done that in the first place. Immortality was like a double-edge sword, it could be a blessing, yet at the same time it could turn into a curse.

He and Naruto were the very examples of that. He had spent more than 400 years living his immortal life, while the blond on the other hand had lived for several thousand years. To think that he was nothing compared to the blond when it came to knowledge was acceptable, he first had thought that he was the most knowledgeable person in the world, but there'd always be someone better than you. He had learnt that simple truth the moment he met the blond.

Zeref stared at the body inside a big red lacrima calmly, it had been hundred years since her body died and disappeared. But Zeref was able to reconstruct it back, however, it was not perfect, yet. Zeref shifted his sight to the white lacrima next to the red one, he sealed the girl's soul in the lacrima. Once the body became perfect, it would absorb its soul from the white lacrima. Then, the girl would be immortal, he had made sure of that since he first started to recreate the body. Zera would be immortal, just like him.

He could still remember well the words Naruto had said, "To heal the curse of immortality, one desires to die. But there's another way: to find another immortal, or to make a new one."

There's no doubt that the blond had planned to make Mavis immortal since they first met, he was not sure but he guessed that the blond was always keeping his eyes on Mavis since she was a child. He didn't know why, but soon, he would know too.

And then the four of them would be immortal and could be together as always, just like years ago.

Zeref's other curse was already nullified by Naruto, and now he was no longer planning on his dying. He would live his immortal life, to the fullest. What're left were Acnologia, and this Otsutsuki guys. But he and Naruto could handle them, no, once Zera became immortal as well, the four of them would be the Earthland's guardian. Yes, that's right, they would guide human into prosperity and ensure that no harm came to Earthland, as the guardians.

 **Later at night, Crumcy Restaurant, at the border of Alvarez Empire**

The two immortals walked side by side, holding hands. They were just arrived to the restaurant a few seconds ago. Mavis was mumbling happily while her blond was having frowned on his face. The caused was simply people were staring at the couple as if they were just seeing something unbelievable. In their eyes, the blond was walking with a little girl while holding hand romantically. Yes, they had accused Naruto as lolicon, and Mavis smiled happily at that, and Naruto was frowning deeply.

"I'd rather being seen as an insane man than having those disgusting stares," Naruto mumbled frustratingly.

"You should just admit that you're into a loli, right, dear?"

"Don't 'dear' me like that, Mavis, you just want to piss me off, aren't you?"

"Oh, dear, didn't you ever say 'I'm fine with the way you are now though'? Besides, you're the one who insisted me on applying the seal so that the other people can see me, aren't you?"

"I hate you, Mavis."

"I love you too, Naruto."

Even though they were arguing each other, their hand was still in each other grasped, lovingly.

It took another minute for the pair to reach their booked table at the second floor of the restaurant. The table was located at the right corner of the upper floor, from where they were standing, they could perfectly see a beautiful river hundred meters away surrounded by light provided by magical tools, there's a big majestic-looking red bridge hung beautifully engulfed by light. Without wasting time the two walked toward their seats, "I like the river, and the bridge is beautiful too," Mavis said as she sat at the chair that closest to the glassless window.

"Nothing is more beautiful than you, Mavis," Naruto said teasingly as he sat at the opposite side of Mavis.

"Your flattering will bring you nowhere, dear." Though, even if she said that, Mavis truly felt happy by Naruto's words, her reddening cheeks was the very proof of that.

Naruto smiled, only with Mavis he could act out of character, perhaps it was not out of character but rather his true self. Naruto mused at the thought, but he didn't deny that possibility.

"So what shall we have?" Mavis asked as her eyes were glued to the menu.

"How about the food of god?"

"Okay, two portions of sea food and the most popular drinks please," Mavis said to the waitress who was nodding and left.

"I thought I said the food of god?"

"Ramen is the food of god if I'm the one who does the cooking, if not then it was just a mortal food." Mavis responded with a cocky smile.

"Ah, right." Naruto would not give any more complain. Ever since he told the girl that he liked ramen the most, since that time that the girl had taken upon herself to cook the food of god, she didn't allow him to eat another ramen. It was the rule: the only ramen he's allowed to eat was ramen made by Mavis, breaking the rule was just blasphemy to the spirit woman. Naruto would rather avoid of making the girl angry, or he would never taste her delicious ramen until she had forgiven him. That was just not good, hence his agreement to the dinner's menu.

"Naruto," Mavis called, her emerald eyes were fully on his, it seemed whatever she would ask was something of importance to be able to make her so serious.

"Yes?"

"Have we ever met before hundred years ago? Perhaps in my previous life?"

Naruto smiled, _so the time has come_ , "What makes you asked that?"

"Lately, I was having dream after dream about the past. And recently, the dream was far away in the past, the era where the magic has yet to exist."

"So that makes you think that you've lived in the past, and you're being reincarnated into this era?"

"Yes..?"

"What else you saw in the dream?"

"You saved my village and asked me to show you my home so that you could explain the impossible thing you've done."

"I see," Naruto paused and breathed silently. "You indeed have lived in the past but you are not being reincarnated."

"Does that mean I was sealed for years and then when the seal broke I have become younger?"

"No. You are simply having a second life, a reborn."

"A reborn?"

"Yes, that's mean soon you will have more dreams about your past life, and soon you will remember our promise."

"What promise?"

Naruto smiled, "Let us leave that until the dream does come to you."

 **Magnolia**

Jealousy. One could say that very emotion was the most dangerous out of all, all evil things mostly began from that particular emotion, though one could argue but the truth was that jealousy certainly was never a good emotion.

It was the emotion that had pushed the phantom guild's master to provoke war with Fairy Tail. Jose was easily a man that full of jealousy. His defeat on the hand of Makarov in the presence of other saint wizards did nothing other than increased his already large egos and jealousy. And magic council's rules for the phantom lord were just rules, it could be nullified by some proper explanations. It didn't matter if other suffered, the public view on his guild strength was what matter the most. For his guild, Jose would stop at nothing.

Naruto did meet the man once, and he didn't intent to have another meeting. It's not because he feared the man's strength, but he just couldn't stand in his presence without the thought of murdering him in the most painful way. The phantom lord was just reminding him too much to the late snake sannin who he disliked with every fabric of his being.

Naruto could not kill Jose just because he wanted the man's dead, no, he could, but he just didn't want to explain his reason to Mavis. It's not because he was afraid of Mavis, there's no way the great Naruto Uchiha afraid of a woman, but rather he wanted to keep the honesty between him and his blonde girl. It didn't mean he always told everything to Mavis; there're things he kept for himself, Mavis better had no knowledge of the things he kept from her or things could go south. He didn't want that, not with his Mavis.

But now it seemed the phantom lord had just giving him a reason to kill him, Naruto would not waste this chance, by the end of the day the phantom lord would be dead. Or he could just strip him away from his magic, after all, what could make a mage suffered more than having their prowess being stripped? He would see Jose's reaction after he stripped his prowess before decided whether to end his miserable life or not.

Naruto averted his eyes from phantom side to the members of Fairy Tail. He didn't see Makarov but the children were not wavered by the sight of Jupiter Canon. Erza, the child of that Irene, was already on her way to shield her comrades from the weapon. Naruto wanted to see how it ended, but he guessed it was better not to see the outcome. Sighing, Naruto vanished into thin air.

— **n—**

"Erza, don't!"

Erza ignored her comrade's yells as she preferred to focus on the blaze of Jupiter Canon. She readied herself in her adamantine armor and shield to brave the attack to her guild. She closed her eyes and strengthen her shield and wait for the magic canon to come, but.. nothing came.

"Your bravery to face death so that your friends can live is admirable, but that is not necessary when there's another way."

That voice was familiar. Erza slowly opened her eyes, "Naruto..?" she was not mistaken. Long spiky blond hair and intimidated presence, this person certainly was the Fairy's emperor, Naruto Uchiha. "You have returned." She added, her eyes were firmly on the blond back.

Naruto nodded and focused on absorbing the magic into his most favorite seal.

"Naruto, you have back."

"Naruto, they hurt gramps. Let's kick phantom's ass!"

Lucy watched the scene in front of her with an awed face. This man was the infamous "Fairy's Emperor", the one who had never bowed to anyone. She didn't know about the council, but the blond had never bow to the King of Fiore.

And now she was looking at one of his famous magic, the rumored to be the ancient rune that no one could use except the first master of Fairy Tail and him, the fuinjutsu. Rumored also mentioning that the spirit key was made by that ancient rune, whether or not that's the truth was remain to be seen. But, nonetheless, Lucy felt happy to finally meet the infamous man throughout Fiore, even Ishgard.

Just like what the magazine said, the blond famous magic was awesome. She could clearly see a large black magic circle appeared far above the phantom's guild building and a magic canon twice in size compared to the Jupiter was launched out of it. It headed straight toward the building and hit it without any hassle. A booming sound echoed through the air and the explosion of the magic blaze when it collided the building causing debris to scatter and polluted the fresh air. When it all ended, what're left of the phantom guild building were just pieces of its materials, and the guild members were scattered with tattered body and had angry reaction on their face.

Lucy certainly didn't want to make a problem with the blond, not if she could help it.

Across the distance of the Fairy Tail's members, Jose stood with face burning in hatred ahead of his guild members. His black eyes stared menacingly at the figure of floating Naruto, he had made a mistake by not counting that arrogant blond in, and now he paid the price. But nevertheless, it would not happen for the second time.

"All of you handle the fairies, I will show the boy what it means to stand in our, my way." He said and walked on, he would crush anyone who stood in his way.

As the phantom guild master walked, Naruto landed alongside Erza and faced the rest who's face were vary in reactions. Some had awed, horrified, horror, and some had a satisfaction smile on their face.

" **Dead wave!** "

Jose sent his strong spell that traveled across the distance toward the fairies.

Naruto turned around to see the wave of black magic being sent in his way, since he stood at front of the fairies then if he escaped that spell it would certainly hit the fairies. But that spell was weak, even he could use a lot stronger dark magic than that mortal. He raised his right hand and just like that, the spell vanished.

To the untrained eyes, it looked like the blond was just willed the spell to disappear by the raise of his hand but to the trained one, they could see almost invincible barrier that trapped the spell and consumed it.

"I will handle Jose, I leave the rest to you and the others."

Erza knew the blond was powerful but didn't know how powerful he really was, and his mastery over ancient rune was just incredible but Jose was a member of Saint Wizard, fighting him was certainly not going to be easy. It would be better if she assisted the blond, and she's sure that Natsu, Gray and the others could handle the other members of phantom lord.

"You are the one who's always saying to believe in your comrades, yet here you're doubting me, isn't that being hypocrite? I don't know that you're such person, Titania."

Erza frowned at hearing those words, "I apologize," she said and bowed her head sincerely. "I will believe in you and lead the others to fight the rest of Phantom lord's members. And be safe, Naruto."

Naruto nodded and let loose a little smile, if there's anyone that had the heart as gentle as Mavis, that person definitely was Erza.

As Erza led the other to welcome the assault of the phantom's members, Natsu—with happy on his head—was not moving yet as he stared at Naruto with strange eyes. Naruto shifted his sight to the boy that reminded him of the day when he was still naïve. He didn't dislike that, but in shinobi era, it would cost him his life.

"Oh, Natsu, make sure that you beat the crap out of that stupid dragon slayer."

Natsu smiled and left with eyes burning in determination, "Alright, I'm fired up. Let us go, Happy!"

There were only three people left behind him, Naruto turned around and smiled, "Well, will not the delightful Mirajane join the fight? Surely your sweet Lisanna can protect the beautiful blonde by herself, can't you, Lisanna? Besides, the girl is not weak herself, are you?"

Mirajane smiled at the blond, "You like flirting, aren't you, Naruto?"

"Eh, I was merely stating the obvious, right, Lisanna?"

The short white haired woman nodded and was smiling warmly at Naruto, "Sister just being shy, Naruto."

"I'm not, Lisanna!"

"You exactly are."

"I'm not!"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders off and averted his attention to the silent woman who seemed to be on her own thought.

"Perhaps you are the infamous Lucy that Happy said as Natsu's love interest, alongside Lisanna?"

" **Dead wave!** "

Naruto turned around and sent a gust of wind to intercept the spell that Jose desperately sent.

"I think I will leave you on your own girls, later."

Just then Naruto vanished and reappeared right in front of the furious Jose. He pulled out his usual stoic face and looked down on the man who seemed to have a soul of a child with his black cold eyes.

"After you destroy my guild, you now dare to look down at me with that arrogant face of yours, boy?!"

Boy? This little mortal dared to address him as a boy? Unbelievable. Eternal mangekyou sharingan, in all its glory, came to life; it was coldly staring into the black eyes of Jose. If looks could kill, perhaps Jose would find his soul already ripped apart of his body.

"Kneel before me, Jose; perhaps then I will accept your apology."

 **-End Chapter-**

 **I have wasted some words at the front chapter solely to warn you that my grammar is really terrible, please pay attention to that warning because I will not respond to your review on the regard of grammar. I'm writing to better myself on both grammar and writing skill, so I will not correct any mistake that I made until the story does finish, perhaps then I will rewrite it better. But if you put some correction, I will appreciate it.**

 **It is indeed true that I write this fic inspired by the fic written by the omnipresent sage titled "Naruto Uchiha: The sage". But that is just because I could not find any other story where Naruto is an Uchiha and have both Kaguya and Juubi sealed inside him. However, my Naruto and his Naruto is different in both skill and personality.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Kanna Vermillion**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Promise Between Immortals**

 **-Chapter 4-**

Blue magic circle appeared in front of Naruto, its diameter was about fifty cm.

" **Emperor's lightning cannon!** "

A tremendous lightning beam shot out of magic circle and went straight ahead toward Jose Porla. Not wanting to be hit by such beam, Jose vanished from his place and appeared a few feet to the left, but his attempt to avoid the beam was fruitless as the beam was following his movement. He guessed that the only way to stop the beam was to make it hit something or counter it.

Jose waved his right hand and multiple purple magic circles appeared before him, from within the circle multiple purple shades appeared and they formed a line and tried to withstand the lightning beam. It was actually just a test from Jose to see how strong the blond's spell was, while at the same time he prepared for his own beam.

The lightning destroyed all the shades in instant but Jose already had a big purple magic circle before him, " **Death beam!** " the phantom master yelled and sent his menacing purplish beam to welcome the lightning beam.

The collision caused the ground to shake and the wind to go wild. At first it looked to have the same level strength but soon the lightning beam overpowered the purple one, it devoured the purple beam and went ahead toward Jose who already had both hands in a crossing shape. Jose winced in pain as the lightning hit him hard, it sent him flying backward dozens meter away.

"It was foolish of you to withstand my Emperor spell, each of it has enough power to obliterate a mountain. However, my previous spell is at its weakest state, so it is no surprise that you're still alive."

Jose growled and tried to stand up, it was indeed a mistake on his part. The lightning hit like hell, his body felt numb, and smoke arose from all over his body. If not for his last defense he would no doubt blacken-out by the pain inflicted by that spell. Jose would not make another mistake, but that didn't meant he would admit defeat.

Jose poured out more mana and covered his whole body with black aura, he could not accept what had just happened: one spell and he almost lost. The blond indeed strong, stronger than he willing to admit, but he was a saint wizard, he would show the blond what it meant.

" **Death wave!** "

Jose sent multiple death waves toward Naruto at once, not only that, he also covered both his hand with menace-looking shades and lunged himself toward the blond, following his death waves.

Naruto let the death waves hit him, "I feel nothing," he said after being hit. "I don't know you are that weak, Jose."

Jose growled and sent a right punch toward Naruto's face, Naruto avoided it by tilting his head. Jose sent another punch, Naruto dodged it with his left hand and countered attack by swinging his right leg aiming for Jose's head. Jose saw the attack but it was too fast for him to react in time, as a result, he was sent sky-rocketing dozens meter away to the left.

Jose grunted in pain as his body hit his guild building's debris, "Unacceptable!" he yelled and stood up, "I will not forgive this humiliation!" he yelled and, again, lunged himself toward Naruto.

Naruto did not say anything as Jose got closer to him. He avoided the mad master's kick by side-stepping and dodged a punch that was directed at his left-side of his head. He dodged another attack, avoided another attack, and defended himself from everything that were sent by the raged master and did not bother to return the favor.

Jose jumped a dozen meters backward and panting heavily, he had never felt this frustrated before, all his attempts to attack were dodged, and the blond did not bother to attack him at all. As though he was just a weakling-fool before the arrogant blond, the thought made his blood boiled. Jose clasped his hands and hundred purple magic circles appeared and hundred after hundred shades were shooting from the magic circle toward Naruto. They all had a magic scythe on their hand, aiming to cut the blond's neck.

Seeing that, Naruto held a hand seal, " **Wind style: Pseudo almighty push!** "

Boom!

Naruto jutsu had the same effect as Shinra Tensei as it blown everything around him away. The shades were destroyed and the jutsu also threw Jose dozens meters away before finally he fell and let loose a screaming pain.

Jose coughed some blood but still trying to stand up, his body tattered and his mana was low. He knew he now had no chance of winning but nevertheless he stood again, he would never admit defeat, not to an arrogant child like the blond.

"Kneel, Jose," Naruto said and walked in slow pace toward the phantom guild master. "Who knows that you will be forgiven, of course you should beg for apologize beforehand."

"Never!" Jose shouted, he had his hands moving preparing for his last spell. It did not matter if it cost all his mana to work, he would fight till his very last.

A monstrous magic circle appeared under Jose's feet, from within it a monstrous shade slowly arising, it covered Jose's whole body and brought him to its chest. The shade stood firm in fifty meters in high, it had a devil-looking face with two horns on its head, its red eyes stared menacingly at the blond.

"You will be defeated!" Jose yelled from within the shade and instructed the shade to march toward the blond.

Naruto stared at the thing with a bored face. "I will defeat you in a fairy tail's way," he said. He sure that Mavis would be proud of him and would no doubt giving him a thumb up while smiling happily. Naruto shook his head lightly and make a necessary hand seal.

" **Fairy Law.** "

A very big golden magic circle appeared on the sky, it illuminated white light that blinding people's sight.

Naruto watched as the spell did its job. He had to admit that the spell was quite effective, well, he should not surprise though since it was an imitation to his spell, Emperor Law. The difference was that the Emperor Law ignited all target into ashes while the Fairy law did not. He first had taught Mavis the Emperor Law but the blonde did not like it, she wanted something that would not kill people.

Seeing the spell finished its job, Naruto walked closer to the phantom guild master.

Naruto stared at the unconscious form of Jose. He had thought that stripping his power away and then saw him suffered would be nice, or killing the phantom guild master would satisfy him. But in the end, he did none of that but only put a seal on the fool should he turn more evil than he already was.

"I don't know you are that powerful, Jose didn't even leave a scratch on you, and he is the saint wizard."

Naruto turned his eyes to the voice's owner, Makarov has yet to see anything but he would not tell the old man. "He's not that strong. Perhaps Laxus together with Erza can defeat him as well."

Makarov snorted at the mentioned of his rebellious grandson, but he didn't comment on the blond words since that was perhaps the truth. Laxus and Erza as one might be able to defeat Jose, perhaps the fight would be a tough one but at the end Laxus and Erza would certainly win. Makarov didn't have any doubt about it since he himself had seen Jose's power and admittedly, Laxus full power combined with Erza's was enough to overpower Jose. If only Laxus did not turn into the way he was now, his grandson would be a very good guild master.

"Don't be too hard on your grandson, old man. He values strength above everything, but deep in his heart, he probably loves the guild more than any other members and wants the guild to stand firm and strong; that's probably why he acts that way. He wants all members of the guild to be strong, but it seems he doesn't willing to aid them. Perhaps, in his mind, they don't deserve to be the guild's member if they cannot improve themselves. He wants Fairy Tail to be the best, yet you allow anyone who's in trouble and weak to join the guild without pushing them to be strong. To Laxus, that's not the right things to do."

Makarov seemed to be pondering about his words. The old man loved his grandson, without a doubt. But he loved Fairy Tail and its members more than anything. It was similar to Hiruzen, the old man hokage, his loves over Konoha was too big that could make him turned cold from the gentle-kind one, in a heartbeat. Nevertheless, he liked the old man and respected his power.

"Only you will say that, Naruto."

"Hn. I might be wrong though, he might be just an arrogant prick." Naruto flatly said and turned his eyes back on the unconscious form of Jose.

Makarov only shook his head at Naruto's careless words. Only the blond, no one else, would praise people and then insult them without a care in the world.

"Did the first master teach you the Fairy Law?" Makarov asked in wonder.

Naruto shrugged his shoulder off, it was another way around, but the old man did not need to know that.

"I have put my seal on him, should he uses his magic with evil intent, the seal will hurt him. So, old man, what do you propose me to do with his unconscious body?"

"Your mastery over ancient rune never ceases to amaze me. Anyway, you can leave him to me and join the rest to the remnants of the guild building. I will follow you after a while, and then we will have a party and rebuild our guild."

Naruto nodded and vanished, leaving Makarov alone staring at the unconscious form of his fellow saint wizard.

— **n—**

Despite of having the guild building destroyed, the members of the guild were smiling like it was nothing. It was somewhat understandable: even if phantom lord didn't have destroyed the guild building, he certainly sure that sooner than later they would destroy the guild building themselves, for fun.

Naruto shook his head at the thought and walked straight ahead toward a certain red head mage.

Upon seeing his arrival, Natsu ran at him with fists covered by flame. "Naruto, fight me!" the pink haired boy yelled. "Behave, Natsu!" Erza yelled and hit the boy on his head, making him fell face first. Naruto shook his head lightly and approached the familiar faces out of all the members of the guild.

"How the fights with Phantom done?" he asked the scarlet haired woman.

"It was a tough fight but we won. There are good and bad things happened while fighting, but nothing to worry about, everyone is happy and well. And at last master did come to grace the battlefield, the rest of the phantom surrendered themselves and master let them go. How about your end, are you hurt?"

Naruto smiled, "I'm fine, nothing to worry about."

"I see, I also saw that magic cirle: Fairy Law." Erza said, she then stared at him seriously. "I want to have a sparring session with you, I want to see how strong you really are."

"I will give it a thought."

Erza nodded her head, "Thank you, Naruto."

"What for?"

"For both helping me back then and considering on having a sparring session with me."

"It is fine."

Silence came in as the two stared at each other, sinking in thought.

Lucy stared at the two opposite genders who were busy on staring at each other. She thought that they did look good with each other, the fairy's emperor and the fairy's queen. Lucy could not help but smile, she wanted to entertain the idea. Who knows that the two indeed felt attracted toward each other, a perfect match that she did not mind to write in one of her book.

"How about me, Naruto? I want to fight you too!"

Lucy facepalmed at hearing Natsu's whining, way to ruin the atmosphere.

Naruto blinked, did he lost in thought by staring at those innocent eyes that full of determination? It was unlike him, Naruto shook his head lightly and averted his eyes toward Natsu. "If you can defeat Gray then I will consider it."

Natsu grinned in excitement, "Gray," he yelled and looked around for his unofficial rival. "Prepare yourself!"

"Curse you, Naruto!" Gray yelled loudly as Natsu was heading straight at him with fists covered by flame.

"Don't start you two!" Erza yelled as she turned around and went ahead toward the two.

"You stay out of this, Erza. This is our fight."

"What did you say?" Erza asked, her voice was so cold that made Natsu shivered.

"Nothing."

"I thought so," Erza nodded her head. "Now go back to work!"

"Hai!"

Naruto shook his head at seeing that. Well, he could always count on the red head on handling Natsu. She really treated them as her family, well, in her way.

"You like her, don't you?"

Naruto shifted his sight toward the blonde that still standing closed to him. "Well, you should be on Natsu's side or you will be beaten by Lisanna. Look there, she is making her move already."

"I don't like Natsu!" Lucy yelled in denial, but she was already on her way toward the pink haired mage.

Naruto shook his head lightly and sent two seal-less clones to help the rebuilding. It would not take long to rebuild with his clone's mokuton, and it seemed Makarov would not return any time soon. Sighing, Naruto walked his way toward the last person he enjoyed talking with: Mirajane strauss.

"I see you are in the same wave-length with Erza," the white haired mage said as soon as he reached the temporary bar table.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that indifferent tone, but did not comment. "I'd like to have a glass of orange juice," Naruto said and sat on the chair. "Or, a glass of cold water will be fine if you don't have orange."

Mira did not say anything, she focused herself on doing her self-proclaimed job.

Naruto frowned, but still did not comment. He took the cold water she gave and drank it in one gulp, he then put the glass aside and stared at the woman who now was staring at him. "What is it?" Naruto asked, just for the sake of asking.

"Is the princess okay?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Mira shrugged her shoulder off, "You should not surround yourself with many women just to make them miserable."

"You are talking nonsense, I'm just being polite like the old man suggested me to do a year ago. You did know that I was too impassive to fit in in the guild, perhaps I have changed a little."

"Liar!" accused Mira.

Naruto shrugged it off as he sure that he did not lie, the only women he loved was Mavis, and it would never change.

"So," Naruto said. "What is it with that indifferent tone earlier?"

"Nothing to worry about."

"Is that so?" Naruto asked, but did not bother to wait for the answer. "How about we have a little spar? I want to see what you can do with that satan soul."

"Perhaps some other time."

Naruto smiled, he did not mind the response since he was actually not serious about that. Besides, it would be bad should he spar with the girl while Erza had requested that first, right?

 **Two days later, Era**

Magic Council's building was located in Era, quite far away from Magnolia. He had been asked by the old man to accompany him to meet the council, they wanted to meet him as well. He could refuse but deemed it was time to meet the old fools. He was actually finished preparing and now just bidding his time with the world until Mavis merged in with her body, but he thought that giving the world a hand to become a better place while waiting for Mavis was a good thing. Besides, he was a sage, he should not neglect his responsibility.

He shook his head at the thought and focused his eyes on the building's entrance.

The building was good, but nothing compared to the palace in the capital. And of course the king's palace was nothing when presented before his palace, the palace he had prepared for Mavis.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing that needs you to worry." Naruto said flatly, not letting the old man to second-guess him.

"I do hope so," Makarov said. "And please don't be too rude with the council."

"Hn."

With that the conversation ended, and Makarov did not say any further as he focused on walking ahead.

It was minutes later that they reached the hallway where a frog-like man was waiting them. "Lord Makarov, Lord Naruto, please follow me."

Makarov nodded and followed the frog-man, Naruto said nothing but still following the guy.

 **Council Meeting's Room**

"Makarov said that he used to live in Tenrou island," a member of the magic council said. "And Makarov also said that this Naruto uchiha learnt magic from the Fairy Tail first master's note, we have tried to persuade Makarov to let us look for the note but unless we have a better reason to go then he will not allow."

"Well, that comes naturally," another member said. "Tenrou island is officially owned by Fairy Tail, but we should be able to do something. What do you think, Yajima?"

"If we can get the answer from this Naruto Uchiha then I failed to see why should we bother to go there," Yajima said. "Besides, I have been there myself and believe me that there's nothing we can find useful there. Perhaps Naruto just moved there a few years before, and before that he might have lived and studied under someone else."

"I agree with Yajima on this one," Siegreid started. "We should not waste our time on something as mundane as that. Besides, with his strength, he will be a good asset for the council. Why don't we make him a saint wizard, he did defeat Jose afterall."

"What a nonsense," one of the elder of the council said. "With his attitude, he will never suit the role."

"And that's mean two saint wizards in Fairy Tail." Another council member said.

"We can't have that." More council members nodding at the statement, they could not have two saint wizards from the guild they dislike.

"Regardless what you think, we lack members of saint wizard." Siegreid pointed out the glaring fact. "We should look for candidates and Naruto Uchiha has the strength we need."

"We will decide after we talk with Naruto Uchiha," the chairman said cutting off the discussion and instructed the guard to let them in.

When Naruto entered the council room, all eyes were gazing at his figure. He could not help but throw insult, "It would be better if you kneel and bow before me and said 'Hail, your majesty'."

Makarov, who was standing beside the blond, sighed in a hopelessness, he just hoped that by the end of this troublesome meeting he would not get headache and no trouble come to his guild.

 **Later on, Ultear's office**

"Naruto," Ultear started, a little smile plastering her lips. "It is good you come to me again, I have sorted out things with Meredy. She at first sad and felt betrayed but in the end she forgave me, she still wants me to be her mother despite what I have done to her. Her words really warm my heart, a heart that I thought I don't possess."

"It gladdens me to hear that," Naruto said as he comforted himself on the chair in front of Ultear's desk. "Is she still there?"

"She is, though we plan on moving out. There's no more reason to stitch with Hades any longer."

Naruto nodded, "That is good, the two of you should not associate yourself with the dark, a curtain is needed to separate you two with Hades and his evil plan. That is perhaps one of my reasons to ask you not to leave the council."

"Another reason?"

"The old fools in the council are corrupts, I will need you to work with the council. Perhaps one of these days the new council will be made and you will be the chairman, and then you can work better to redemption yourself."

"I have thought that much."

"I expect you to."

Ultear smiled, "I never think that the day I sit talking without planning something in my mind would come, it really feels nice. But, you are just manipulating me, aren't you?"

"I can kill all the fool in the council and turn their responsibility to the kingdom, I don't need anyone to work for me. I asked you to remain in the council because it will help you to live a better life. Nothing else."

"I don't mean it in the bad way."

Naruto stared at the woman but did not say any words to comment her words, "What will you do with the poor guy?"

"Do you mean Jellal?"

Naruto stared at her, not intending to answer that rhetorical question.

"He will certainly not believing anything I say, not until his hard work crumbles before his very eyes. I will let him do the initial plan, I will handle him when he succeeds on shooting the etherion at the tower."

"I see."

"Why don't you ask me to remain with Grimoire Heart and brings them on their knees at once?"

"They're just a bunch of weaklings, who's misguided by the former master of fairy tail, they are not a threat."

"They're indeed weaklings to you, but not to us."

"Don't worry, I will not let them hurt you and your child."

"I will trust you for that."

"When will you move out? And where will you settle in?"

"Last morning," Ultear smiled. "And we already had a little house for us in the capital. Do you want to visit? I'd like to introduce you to Meredy."

"Perhaps some other time," Naruto said and stood up, he then walked on toward the exit. He stopped and glanced back at the still smiling Ultear, "When you smile like that without giving off any malice intent, you do look beautiful."

With that being said, Naruto vanished in gold particle, leaving Ultear alone with a happy smile on her face, and a bit pink color adorned her white smooth cheeks.

It was about five minutes later that Naruto, a clone one, appeared a few feet away before the Kingdom Palace's entrance. The king had asked him to come to their usual meeting place, perhaps the old man wanted to discuss more about the rune he applied to the guard's weapon. Sure that he could refuse but he did not dislike the old man, besides, the king was not treating himself like a king when in his presence; Naruto did not mind sitting and talking with him.

"Lord Naruto."

Naruto nodded his head to the guard and walked through the gate. When he reached the palace, a maid was already there and informed him that the place was already prepared to hold the meeting with the king. Naruto nodded to the maid and instructed her to lead the way which she gladly did that. Naruto shrugged his shoulder off and followed her, he was being led to one of the quest room.

As soon as he entered the room, Naruto did not waste time on anything but went straight to the table near the window. Naruto sat and stared at the glassless window, even from this far he could still feel his chakra from two directions: The guild and Tenrou Island, from Mavis body and her soul. It reminded him to the day he agreed to give her his chakra, the memories were still fresh in his mind.

 _Mavis turned her eyes outside of her opened window and sunk in thought processing the explanation, it excited her that thousand years ago people were having that kind of power to live their daily life. But it saddened her that they could easily wage war and utilize the power to shed blood of their fellow human. Chakra should be used to better people's life, not to take away their precious life._

 _But it was a story of thousand years ago, Mavis sure that people had changed and become better. She had never heard of war occurring and took people's life away, everyone was living in peace and understanding. Sure that it was only in this island since she had never set a foot outside the island, however, Mavis had no doubt that people out there were also living in harmony and peace._

" _Why don't you give us chakra?" Mavis suggested in a hopeful tone._

" _Why should I give my chakra to you and your people, eh, Mavis?"_

" _Chakra is good to help human better their life."_

" _Haven't I told you that chakra will lead human to wage war toward each other?"_

" _But they have changed!" Mavis yelled. "Look at the villagers, they are living in peace. Chakra will certainly make their life better."_

" _Have you considered the criminal? What will they do with chakra in their possession?"_

 _Mavis eyes widen in realization, "They will become more dangerous and stopping them will be a lot difficult."_

" _Yes," Naruto nodded. "And they will be bolder than they already are. Even though the villagers are not bad people, chakra will certainly turn them into a greedy fool and then the history will repeat itself."_

 _Mavis frowned at hearing that, but then the frown turning into a wide smile as she got an idea that would benefit her village. "Just me," she said. "Let me have a bit of your chakra, just me alone."_

" _What makes you think I will let you have my chakra?"_

" _Because you and I know that I will never misbehave and use it other than for the greater good of people."_

" _That is perhaps true, but it is not enough to convince me."_

" _What should I do to convince you? Say it and it will be done."_

 _Naruto let a mischievous smile graced his lips, "Seduce me." He said._

" _What?" Mavis asked with a dumbfounded face, she thought that she misheard him for saying those adult words. "Can you repeat it?" Mavis asked again hoping that she was indeed mishearing things._

" _Seduce me."_

 _Mavis blinked, her mouth was gaping opened._

" _What?!" she yelled after getting over her shock. "You can't be serious!"_

" _Do it or I will not let you wield my chakra."_

"…"

" _Why are you hesitate? Perhaps you don't love the villagers as much as you show?"_

" _That's not true.."_

" _So what? Or perhaps I'm not good looking enough for you?"_

" _No!" Mavis shouted hastily but then she hurriedly covered her mouth with both her hands._

 _Naruto smiled at seeing that, he shorten the distance between them and downed his head a little to stare at her mesmerize eyes. "So what is the problem? Perhaps you want me to seduce you instead?"_

Naruto smiled fondly at the memory, how could he convinces the current Mavis to seduce him? He could not help but wonder about the possibilities of ways to make Mavis agreed on doing that. But it would not be as satisfying as he thought without Mavis having her physical body. For once he just thought to force her to merge in with her body but decided against it, he could force anyone to do anything he so wished but not with his Mavis. Naruto would not force anything on her, she's too precious for him. Mavis was his world, only to Mavis he would not mind to fall on his knee.

"What are you thinking about?" Hisui asked. "But with that smile on your face, it must be something pleasant."

Naruto averted his eyes to the woman who had just arrived and now was sitting at the opposite side of the table. "I thought the king is the one who asked to meet me," he said in a monotone voice not bothering to answer her question. "But it seems I'm mistaken, regardless, what is it?"

"My father is attending another agenda, I volunteered myself to meet you so he can focus on the agenda. Perhaps you just dislike me?"

Naruto stared at the woman, not buying her reason. The woman was quite troublesome, and sometimes she was really unnerving him. Not that he hated her and he was not afraid of her either, but it just that wherever she stared at him with those glittering eyes was always making him shivered. He could kill her without even blinking an eye yet those eyes could make him uncomfortable.

"It seems you don't believe me," Hisui said, her glittering eyes were always on the blond. "But regardless, whether you believe me or not will not matter, I have come here and we should proceed on the reason of the meeting."

"Say it."

Hisui smiled, she really liked the blond. Sure that his attitude was not befitting when in royal family's presence but that was what makes him different. Their first meeting was still fresh in her mind. Sure that was the day when someone had dared to disrespect and insult her before her very presence and in the crowded of people, but she found herself being fascinated by him and could not help it that she started to love him. It was perhaps the love at first sight like what she read on those romantic novels, the feeling was truly wonderful.

"If you have nothing to say then I will leave, it is waste of my time."

Hisui's smile went wide at hearing Naruto's words, "I was just fascinated by your beauty," she said. "I do apologize for losing in thought."

Naruto frowned, this was another thing he found troublesome about the woman: She flirted too much for his liking. Mavis would no doubt scold him should she know about this.

"Just get to the point, I have to be somewhere else."

"Where?"

"Nothing that concern you."

"I hope it is not visiting another woman," Hisui said with a sweet smile, too sweet for Naruto's liking. "Anyway, 'I want to thank you for applying the rune on my army's weapon.' Is what my father told me to say to you."

"I see." Naruto said and stood up, he turned around and walked off leaving the room without saying any words.

"Wait!" Hisui yelled and hurried herself to pursue the blond, "It was a joke! My father now is on his way." she said and captured Naruto's left hand.

Naruto stopped and stared coldly at the green haired woman, "Didn't I tell you I have to be somewhere else?"

"Well, he will not be long, besides, I want to meet you so that I can ask your help." Hisui said seriously, her face was really showing her seriousness.

"I'm not a saint."

"Please marry me."

"No."

"Marry me."

"No."

"Marry me."

"No!"

"Marry me!"

"No!"

"Don't marry me!"

"No!"

"Thank you."

"Wait, what?"

Hisui walked off leaving Naruto standing alone staring at her back, confused.

"I will tell father that you agreed to marry me," Hisui said loudly before her appearance vanished from the room.

Did.. did the woman play trick on him? Him? Laughable. The clone puffed out and disappeared, it no longer care about the king, if there was the king anyway.

 **Tenrou Island**

Naruto was walking toward the largest tree on the island, but he came to a halt in all sudden. He blinked once, twice, thrice. That woman, she played his clone, his stupid clone. It was unforgivable, a blasphemy. He wanted to leave for her and killed that woman, but it was just wrong. The woman was not a bad person, she was actually a good princess that care for her people. The only thing that he did not like about her was her attempts on flirting him with those glittering eyes, it sent chills down his vein each time he stared at those eyes. True that he could just kill her or genjutsu her but Naruto decided against such attempt, something in his cold heart against doing anything toward innocent people, perhaps it was because he spent too much time with Mavis. The Fairy's mother was pure hearted woman, too innocent, and gentle, but she did have those moments that brought shiver to his vein. It was the old Mavis though, the current Mavis had yet to give off such feeling.

Sighing, Naruto continued on walking toward his beloved Mavis, and he would not set a foot in the capital for sometimes. Not that he afraid of that woman, he afraid of no one, but just in case she had something funny prepared for him, he would not go there. If the king wanted to meet him then he could go for him, or sent his messenger to meet him in Magnolia. Besides, he wanted to spend more time with his Mavis, that's why he left a clone to meet the king right after he done talking with Ultear.

A smile appeared on his lips when his eyes caught the sight of his beloved blonde.

Mavis crossed her legs and sat comfortably beside the largest tree on the island, she was currently trying to imitate what she saw in that dream. The dragon in her dream, Drago, told her other self in the dream that she needed to be calm to be able to absorb natural energy. To learn senjutsu, one needed to harmonize oneself with nature. Being in senjutsu meant that she would have the nature as the extension of herself, she would be with nature itself.

Mavis closed her eyes and concentrated, she needed to stay in in balance.

" _ **Again, Mavis! Concentrate!**_ _"_

 _Mavis nodded her head and begun another long meditation session. She inhaled fresh air and filled her lungs with oxygen, and then she exhaled it in one long breath. She did that simultaneously and cleared her mind from any thought, trying to synchronize herself with nature._

 _Naruto stood a few feet away from the blonde and stared at the silent Mavis, he could not help but smile sincerely as he found himself in peace by just staring at her beautiful form. It had been so long since he felt this kind of peacefulness, it was similar to the feeling he felt when he reunited with his mother. He wanted to freeze time so he could feel this feeling for all eternity, but decided against it since he thought it would no longer feel natural._

" _ **I still don't understand why you refuse to learn senjutsu, Naruto?**_ _"_

" _If you offer me to learn it years ago before I absorbed Kaguya, I might agree to learn dragon's senjutsu. But as of now, it is not necessary."_

" _ **I see, so basically you are saying that you are always in synchrony with nature, and you can tap into it at any time and without limit?**_ _"_

" _I do have limit in this form though."_

" _ **Will you show me your other form?**_ _"_

" _It is better if you don't know." Naruto said without averting his eyes from Mavis._

 _Drago stared at Naruto but did not say any further, he shifted his eyes and focused himself on observing Mavis._

 _Mavis could feel warm energy entered her body, it strengthen her body and mind. She felt so calm and at peace, as if nothing could make her lose her cool. Mavis opened her eyes and standing up, she stared at_

 _Mavis jumped and raised her right hand in a ram seal, "_ _ **Sage Art: Wind style: Unlimited Blade!**_ _"_

 _More than a thousand wind blades half meter in length were forming in front of Mavis, it took less than a second for the blades to be formed, and in harmony all blades shot toward both Drago and Naruto._

 _The blades were actually invisible to the naked eyes, but Naruto's EMS could see its energy and Drago's sense was sharp enough to sense the numerous blades that heading his way._

 _Drago widen his eyes and took off to the sky, he could iron his wings and covered his body with it but he doubted that's enough to defend himself from those blades. He tried to look at his back but soon he regretted doing that as half numbers of blades were following him, its speeds were faster and faster. He guessed that if he did not do something than the blades would hunt him wherever he goes._

 _Drago maneuvered and hovering in the air while at the same time inhaling quite large sum of oxygen, "_ _ **Sage Art: Unwavering roar!**_ _"_

 _A tremendous greyish force was being shot in wide scale, it went ahead colliding with Mavis's jutsu making a boom sounds in the process. The jutsu were trying to overpower each other, at first both jutsu were not showing any sort of losing until Drago increased his effort into his roar and slowly winning the duel. The roar went ahead overpowering Mavis's attack and it ended up hitting the ground, making debris and caused the wind to go wild._

 _Drago satisfyingly stared at his roar, he then shifted his eyes toward Mavis and opened his maw as he breathed quite sum of white fire that went directly toward the blonde._

 _ **With Naruto**_

 _A dark blue aura started to engulf his body and it slowly forming his susanoo's ribcage, Naruto added more chakra and the susano'o grew in size and flesh started to cover its skeleton and more chakra into it causing the susano'o being covered by its robe and went further to form an armor covering its body. Naruto finished his complete susano'o and let the wind blades bombarding his defense._

 _The collision last long for full minute but they failed at penetrating his complete susano'o. Naruto held a single hand seal and his susano'o also held a hand seal, "_ _ **Fire style: Emperor's Flame of destroyer!**_ _"_

 _A large sum of white flame that as hot as Drago's was sprouting out of Susanoo's mouth and heading straight in fast speed toward Mavis._

 _Mavis frowned at seeing white flame going her way from two directions: above and her front. She waved her hands in multiple hand seals and ending it by clasping both her hands, "_ _ **Sage art: Earth style: Empress's absolute shields!**_ _"_

 _The ground beneath her foot shaken and multiple big walls made of earth sprung to life and surrounded Mavis protectively, more walls arose from the ground and they all forming a topless dome with multiple layers that made it impossible to peek inside the dome. Mavis added more power behind the jutsu and more walls appeared above her head making the dome complete and fortified. As if not enough, four pillars arose in four different angles surrounded the dome, it took a cube-shape that protected the dome._

 _Mavis, from inside the dome, held her breath for a moment, waiting the flame to hit her defense._

 _White flames hit the fortified earth dome, the collision sent wave of heating wind around causing debris to pick up. The temperatures were increasing as the dome was reddened by the flame, it was slowly melted away. Mavis started to feel the heat, she growled and breathed out a cold wind that froze the inside wall, but it seemed futile as the heat were getting hotter. Frowning, Mavis let go of her clasping hand and waved a ram hand seal, "_ _ **Sage Art: Wind Style: Empress's majestic force!**_ _"_

 _A tremendous wind started to surround Mavis body and in instant it blown everything around her away, letting out a booming voice and caused debris to go wild. The grounds shackled and the surroundings were in chaos._

 _Mavis narrowed her eyes as she sensed a punch was being directed at her face, in haste she brought up both her hands in a cross-shaped to dodge the punch. The strength behind the punch was so strong that it sent her flying away, Mavis maneuvered in midair and landed softly at the ground. She covered her whole body in tremendous lightning and went straight toward her attacker._

 _Naruto smiled at seeing Mavis's speed, he too covered himself with lightning and welcomed his beloved blonde._

 _Mavis sent her right punch toward the blond's face, Naruto saw the incoming attack and tilted his head to avoid it. Mavis smirked at seeing that, Naruto narrowed his eyes but it was too late as he was sent flying backward as the invincible punch hit his right cheek._

 _Naruto hit the ground hard and blood was leaking out of his mouth. He mustered his strength and stood up, wiping out the blood's trace, Naruto stared at the blonde. "I did not see that one, and you bleed me, Mavis."_

" _Yes," Mavis said happily, "and I will lend another hit."_

" _It will not happen anymore."_

 _Right after those words left his mouth, Naruto vanished and appeared right before the surprised Mavis. He did nothing but stared at those mesmerize eyes, "Give your all, Mavis." Naruto said and vanished again to his former position._

 _Mavis's lightning became wilder and wilder, wind also started to cover her petite body, both lightning and wind were against each other to regain the supreme but they strongly protected her body and increased her already fast speed. She disappeared and in less than a second appeared right in front of Naruto._

 _Mavis sent her right punch toward the blond's face, which was being avoided as Naruto tilted his head to the left while at the same time swung his right leg fully intended on kicking Mavis head. Mavis raised her left hand and blocked the kicked, she winced upon the contact, she had to admit that Naruto's physical prowess were beyond her reach, despite she was in her sage mode. The kick forced her a bit to the left but Mavis withstood it by adding more chakra to her legs. Naruto saw that coming and pressed forward with his left hand, which covered by black lightning, aiming for her gut. Being in sage mode gave her more sense to her surrounding, thus Mavis avoided the hit by kicking the blond's punch with her right leg._

" _Ho, you can stand that, how about this," Naruto said and jumped backward while holding a hand seal, "_ _ **Wind Style: Pseudo almighty push!**_ _"_

 _Mavis too was already holding a hand seal, "_ _ **Sage Art: Wind Style: Pseudo almighty push!**_ _"_

 _Two shockwaves were colliding as each was trying to overpower the other, the collision caused debris to pick up and made Drago to narrow his eyes trying to better his sigh on the fight._

 _At first the two forces were on standstill but slowly Mavis's was overpowering Naruto's as it was apparent that senjutsu was still superior, soon Mavis's force beat Naruto's and sent him flying backward. Naruto strengthen his body and maneuvered in midair while holding a hand seal, "_ _ **Fire Style: Emperor's Tsunami.**_ _"_

 _Seeing a mountain of flame-wave heading her way, Mavis performed two hand seals and slammed her right palm on the ground, "_ _ **Sage Art: Earth style: Empress's shield!**_ _"_

 _A monstrous earth wall was sprouting from the ground and withstood the white flame._

 _Mavis sighed as she was panting heavily, she had thrown a few s-rank jutsu away and her sage mode would soon reach its limit. She had to prepare her last move before the senjutsu failed her. With that thought, a seal-less lightning clone appeared beside her. Mavis raised her right hand and gathered chakra on her palm, it slowly formed a large size of chakra ball. The clone added lightning into the ball and slowly it covered the whole chakra ball. Mavis concentrated and kept the balance so it would not blow into her face._

 _Mavis nodded and instructed her clone to attack the blond. The clond covered both her hands with lightning and went straight in fast speed toward Naruto._

 _From his place Naruto could guess what Mavis was planning, he decided to entertain the blonde though._

 _Mavis's clone shot toward Naruto with both hands covered by lightning aiming for Naruto's head. Naruto saw the move in a slow pace with his EMS and avoided each attempts by the clone so easily that it looked as though he was just fooling around. The clone growled and decided to explode itself to paralyze the blond. Naruto saw that coming but did not bother to dodge as the clone exploded and paralyzed him._

 _Just then Mavis appeared right above him with a big lightning rasengan on her hand, "_ _ **Sage Art: Lightning Style: Chou Oodama Rasengan!**_ _"_

 _Boom!_

 _The jutsu hit the blond and shook the battleground, but Mavis was not happy, she was frowning as she saw the blond slowly turning into mud. And then a lightning blade pierced through the mud and went straight toward her. Mavis closed her eyes and sighing in defeat, but the jutsu never came._

 _Just then she felt a pair lips were against her forehead, Mavis opened her eyes and welcomed by Naruto's warm smile._

" _You have improved, Mavis. There was no one can learn as fast as you, perhaps if we are still in the shinobi era then they would hail you as the genius amongst the genius."_

" _But I still cannot defeat you," Mavis pouted._

" _But at least you manage to bleed me," Naruto paused and averted his gaze toward Drago who had made himself known as he's hovering above them. "How long her senjutsu last?"_

" _ **Five minutes twenty seven seconds.**_ _"_

" _Well, that's good, I'm proud of you, Mavis." Naruto said and ruffled her hair._

 _Mavis smiled at hearing that, so far this was the first time she managed to hurt the blond. Perhaps in the near future she could pummel the blond like a punching bag. She became excited at the thought, but for now she needed to clean up herself, the training and fight had worn her out._

" _It seems you need to take a bath, let us have that then, Mavis?"_

 _Mavis nodded but then her cheeks were flushing as the thought of them bathing together entered her mind. Naruto smiled at seeing Mavis's red face, "What are you thinking Mavis? Something naughty? Well, aren't you such a pervert?" Naruto asked shamelessly._

" _I'm not pervert!" Mavis yelled in denial. "You're the one suggesting we bath together, pervert!"_

" _What is wrong with that? We have seen each other naked, we have done many naughty things together, so what is different with taking bath together?"_

" _W-well, t-that's.." Mavis stuttered._

" _That's?" Naruto asked mischievously as he leant his face closer to the blonde._

" _T-that's embarrassing if you say it loudly like that." She said with eyes avoiding the blond's gaze._

" _There's no need to be embarrassed about that, Mavis. There's no one else to hear that, well, forget about Drago, he is just a fool of overgrown lizard."_

" _ **I hear you.**_ _"_

 _Naruto pretended not to hear the dragon. He brought both his hands and cupped her face, forcing Mavis to stare at him, he stared lovingly at the blonde's eyes. "There's nothing to embarrass about, your embarrassed face is cute though, I don't mind seeing it every day."_

 _Mavis smiled. "Stupid Naru!" she said and buried her face on his warm chest._

" _I don't mind being called stupid by you."_

" _Baka."_

 _Naruto smiled, he engulfed the blonde woman in a loving warm-hug. "Take care, Drago." He said and the two vanished in gold particle, leaving a big red dragon alone staring at their former place._

" _ **I don't like being ignored,**_ _" the dragon said to no one. "_ _ **Hmph!**_ _" he scoffed and took off, he would better take a nap in his place._

Mavis opened her eyes and stood up, she raised her right hand in a ram seal, " **Sage Art: Wind Style: Unlimited Blades!** "

Nothing happened, Mavis blinked.

"You cannot utilize senjutsu without your real body, Mavis."

"…"

"Mavis?"

Mavis shook her head lightly and averted her eyes toward Naruto who was leaning against the tree beside her. "When you arrived?" Mavis asked.

"A moment ago."

Mavis nodded and went to sit beside Naruto, she leant against Naruto's body and stared absentmindedly ahead beyond the space. "Is Drago alive?" Mavis asked in a hopeful tone.

"No."

"I see."

"Do you want to see the land?"

"Um."

Naruto smiled and embraced the girl with a warm hug, "Let us go." He said and the two vanished in gold particle right after those words left his mouth.

 **-End Chapter-**

 **May be we will never see Naruto fights seriously, well unless things turn upside down, which will eventually happen in a later chapters.**

 **Thank for the review, until next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Promise between Immortals**

 **-Chapter 5: Dreams, Magic, and Promise-**

 _Mavis opened her emerald eyes and lifted up her head to stare at the peaceful face of the still sleeping Naruto; she had undoubtedly fallen asleep on her blond's chest right after both satisfied with the night. Both of them were certainly naked under the white blanket, Mavis did not need to peek inside to prove the point. Last night was a long and emm.. exciting night afterall. Mavis blushed when the images of the things they did last night appeared in her mind, but she was glad that Naruto had never disliked her undeveloped breast. The blond really liked her for what she really was, Mavis felt grateful for that. She loved Naruto too, her Naruto._

" _Well, I don't dislike what I'm seeing," Naruto said, his eyes which had fully opened lovingly stared at Mavis's. "The way you stare at me, I wonder if you wish to seduce me and have a special morning.. well, I will not go against that."_

 _Mavis blinked, her face was reddening when the blond's words had fully sunk in into her mind. She glared, with a flustered face, at the blond, "Don't be pervert!"_

 _Naruto smiled, "The pervert is you, Mavis. Don't you realize your current position? Well, unless you are doing it intentionally.. Oh how pervert of you, Mavis."_

 _Mavis eyes widen when she realized that she had taken up a sitting position atop of her blond, her bare body was all for Naruto to see. Her face became redder than ever, in blinding speed she fell on Naruto's chest and wrapped her hands around his neck. But she accidentally made a mistake that made her face as red as tomatoes, it caused Naruto to smile though._

" _You did it on purpose, do you not?_

 _Mavis did not respond, no matter what would she says, the blond would not stop at teasing her. Though, she could feel that a certain part of his body was getting harder as it touched her right thigh._

" _You have to take the responsibility, Mavis.."_

" _It's not my fault," Mavis mumbled. "Y-you are just too perverted!"_

 _Naruto could only smile at hearing his beloved blonde's retort, he gently wrapped his hands around her body and slowly turning position upside down. Mavis eyes widen as it stared at the mischievous gaze of those black irides. "You want me to do it for you, no?" Naruto did not wait for Mavis's response, he hastily captured those thin lips of hers as though it was some kind of food that was waiting to be devoured. He gave a very passionate kiss for Mavis, letting her to know of how much she meant for him._

" _Let me please you, eh, Mavis.."_

 _ **Later on**_

 _Naruto and Mavis walked side by side exiting the emperor palace he had created, the later had a tired but excited expression on her face while the former had the usual impassive expression. The two came to a halt when their gazes fell upon the red big dragon hovering before the palace's gate, eyes dangerously stared at the two. "_ _ **You are leaving..**_ _" the Dragon stated._

" _Yes," Naruto responded. "Mavis wants to travel, she wants to visit the other lands of the world."_

" _Um," Mavis nodded, agreeing with what Naruto had said. "I want to see how the civilization outside of my former island. Besides, I have lived here for more than three years, it is time to see the outside world."_

" _ **I see..**_ _" the dragon muttered, he did not say any further as he turned around flapping his wings and left._

" _Don't cry, Drago.." Naruto said in amused tone._

" _ **Don't be ridiculous!**_ _" the dragon snorted._ __ _"_ _ **I want to ask both of you to look for Hilderya, but since you are about to leave then I have no choice other than to look for her by myself.**_ _"_

 _Naruto stared at the dragon's as he flew away, "Drago is just being shy.. anyway, let us depart, dear."_

 _Mavis nodded and the two vanished from the view. They then appeared on the middle of the sea that surrounded the dragonland. "Want to walk, or fly?" Naruto asked._

" _I know your main element is wind, but really, can you fly?"_

 _Naruto did not answer Mavis's question, he moved fast and carried the blonde in his arm and then jumped, making the girl let loose a surprised yelp. Naruto created a pair of wind wings and flew high up to the sky, he held Mavis affectionately in bridal style. "The only thing that the great Naruto Uchiha cannot do is hurting you, my lady." Naruto lovingly said._

 _Mavis smiled. "Are you sure?" she teasingly asked._

" _Without a doubt."_

" _I do remember that your kick is really hard," she pointed out._

 _Naruto frowned, "You know it was for your training, dear. And you should have known Naruto uchiha always takes training seriously. You should not complaint about it, you will not become as strong as you are now if I take it easy on you. Besides, you did bleed me while I on the other hand did not bleed you."_

" _That's that," Mavis said and wrapped her hands around his neck, she warmly stared at him and kissed his left cheek. "Make sure you will never hurt me, dear, or you may regret on doing that."_

" _What will you do if I somehow hurt you?"_

" _I will punish you." Mavis responded with eyes darkened._

" _I want to know it, really, but.. somehow i think it is better not to provoke you to punish me."_

" _You better not," Mavis cheerfully replied. "So, dear, where will you bring me?"_

" _Would you like to see my birthplace?"_

" _Of course! Let us go there!"_

 _Naruto nodded and increased his flight speed to the level of sound. It was about nine minutes later Naruto stopped and floating in the air far above the land. He looked down on the land and studied what he saw. "My birthplace used to be here, but it seems over more than a thousand years things have changed much more than I think it would. Even the hokage monument now has splitting and the hokage's faces are hardly recognizable."_

" _Let us go down, dear."_

 _Naruto nodded and descended to earth, he landed inside a forest that had traits of Konoha's training ground 44, the death forest. "I used to spend time in this forest," Naruto said and gently brought Mavis down. "Either hiding from the mob of villagers or sharpening my sense, perhaps also to prevent myself from killing the disguised human."_

" _I'm glad there is no more shinobi," Mavis responded and took Naruto's left hand in her left one, she held it strong, not wanting to let it go. "I don't know what I would do if I were in your place, perhaps I would have had prayed for God to let me die."_

 _Naruto ruffled Mavis's hair with his right hand, "It's okay," he said. "The past is in the past."_

 _Mavis nodded and let her beautiful smile appeared on her lips, "I will always love you, Naruto."_

" _I know, and I feel the same for you."_

 _The two then walked in a slow pace while holding hands heading out of the forest. They walked for a while until they found a gate that was made of Oak tree with iron covering its lower part. Above the gate, there were words written in a language that was foreign to both Naruto and Mavis. Knowing they did not able to read it, the two ignored the words and walked through the gate and moved further until they met a villager of the village._

" _Excuse me," Mavis said to a bald old man who was sitting with a very big cat that was seemed to be a tiger, or something similar, under a big tree. "May we have your time for a moment?"_

 _The old man lifted up his head and stared at Mavis, "Little girl," the old man said. "You seem to be a good daughter but when it comes to a stranger, you should let your father does the talk. People these days tend to bear ill intent towards children."_

 _Mavis fell into an utter silence, her body was not showing anything that embodied of life-beings, as though her life-force had just dried out and left nothing but a corpse. Mavis was in that kind of situation for some moments before she finally regained her composure back and looked the old man with look that made the old man shivered. Mavis tried to open her mouth but she closed it again due to not finding any proper words to say, it was happening for a few second until Naruto had enough of this. He ruffled Mavis head and looked the old man exactly into his eyes, "Old man," Naruto said in monotone voice. "She is not my daughter, she is my wife."_

 _They expected the old man to understand, however, rather than having an understanding face he instead had a terrified look on his face. The old man, with a shaking body, pointed a pointed finger towards Naruto. "Y-you are that monster!" accused the old man. "You are one of those who steal children to satisfy your lust, you pedophile! Get out of our village!"_

 _Naruto fell into silence just like Mavis had. It was the first time in his life that a simple weak old man could make his body trembling, not because of fear or hatred, but simply because of annoyance that could not be contained any longer. With very cold eyes Naruto stared at the old man, "Mavis, can I kill him?"_

 _Somehow Mavis had gotten her life back, perhaps listening to the old man accusing her husband for being a pedophile was enough to make her forgot about the little humiliation the old man gave her. She even tried so hard not to laugh, trying not to further ire her husband. Though, she could not help but let giggles escaped her small mouth, which was succeed on making Naruto averted his eyes back towards her._

 _Mavis hastily shut her mouth and avoiding her husband's eyes to stare at the old man. "There is no need to go that far, dear," Mavis said as gentle as she could manage. "I will explain our situation so that no one will accuse you as a pedophile anymore."_

" _You better be, dear, and don't forget that the old man said that you are my daughter."_

 _Mavis lips twitched hearing Naruto's words, "Don't remain me of that, dear." Mavis said and gave the old man a look that sent chills downed the old man's vein._

" _Old man," Mavis stated. "It seems you have mistaken me of being a child. I am actually twenty one years old, my child like appearance is because i have a growth disease that forbids me to grow into adult form, hence despite being adult I still possess my children-like body."_

 _The old man tried to overwhelm the chills feeling and braved himself to look into the blonde girl's eyes. "D-don't afraid of telling the truth, young lady, I know the guy must have been torturing you to make you this afraid."_

 _A sweet smile appeared on Mavis lips, too sweat that it managed to make the old man to gulp his own saliva. "Do I look like afraid to you, old man?"_

" _N-no?"_

" _Then, do you believe that I'm already an adult and that we are married couple?"_

" _I guess I do.." the old man carefully replied, trying not to provoke the woman even further._

" _That's good," Mavis said with a gentler smile. "But please tell the others about that fact before they accuse us for being father and daughter."_

" _I will do that should they say that, and do forgive this old man for saying what he said."_

" _You are forgiven," Mavis cheerfully said. "And so, let us forget about the previous event and get to the point of why we approach you."_

" _Ah, yes, what can I do for you?"_

" _We are new in this town so we would like you to supply us with information regarding this village. Who knows that after listening to you we will finally decide to stay for a while."_

 _The old man nodded his head in understanding, he then started to tell everything both Naruto and Mavis needed to know. He also did not forget to tell the two about some pedophiles that liked to torment the children, and also about the fact that an unknown disease had attacked some of villagers that left their skins wrinkling._

 _It was after five minutes or so that both Mavis and Naruto proceeded into the village._

" _Have any luck about the language?" Naruto asked, eyeing his wife who was walking beside him._

" _No, despite the way we talk and its sound are the same as our language, it is actually quite different. Give me a little more time to fully memorize the writing structure."_

" _You know, I can memorize it faster than you."_

" _Yeah," Mavis snorted, eyes never leaving the book the old man gave. "With those blesses eyes of yours."_

 _Naruto raised his eyebrow at the blonde's response, "Do you perhaps jealous? You wish to have sharingan as well? I can implant it in you if that is the case, or perhaps you want the all-seeing eyes? I can give you both.."_

" _You are treating me like a spoiled princess."_

" _Because, dear, you are to me is indeed a spoiled princess.. simply because I like to spoil you, and you like to be spoiled by me as well, do you not?"_

 _Mavis opened her mouth but soon she closed it again not finding any proper words to choke out. "Hmph!" was all she could muster to voice out while having a pout on her angelic face._

" _I wonder, dear, why are you so cute that almost make me want to hold you for all eternity?"_

" _C-can you stop flattering and let me concentrate?!"_

" _Oh, okay."_

" _Hmmph!"_

 _The two walked again in silence following the road which would lead them further into the village. The old man said that in order to stay, the two had to have the village's chief's approval or else the villagers would later mop the two out of the village. The reason was simply to minimalize the crime that terrorizing the villagers, especially the female children._

 _After a while, the two had finally arrived to the chief's house. Just like what the old man said, people were hiding inside their home until it was clear to them that the two were not bad people. It took a while until the chief finally got out of his house, welcoming the two with a warm face. He was about sixty five and his hair was white, he had a white moustache as well._

" _Do forgive my fellow villagers, the last six months were hard for us due to the criminals and pedophiles that targeting our village. We have to be careful towards anyone who wishes to enter our village. But there is no need to worry, Baldy has informed me that despite you are em.. a weird couple, you are not bad people. So once again, let me welcome you two with open arm."_

 _Both Mavis and Naruto nodded their head in understanding, it was good that the old man, despite saying them weird couple, did not accuse the two as father and daughter._

" _How did that old man inform you?" Naruto asked, eyes staring at the old man's black irides._

 _Mavis nodded her head wanting to know as well._

 _The chief smiled, "Let us enter my humble house, my wife will prepare us drinks and then we can continue talking."_

 _Both Naruto and Mavis followed the old man into his humble house. The old man instructed the two to sit at chairs in front of the chair where the old man had taken a seat himself. A few seconds later, an elderly woman seemingly to be the old man's wife came bringing three glasses which were containing brownish liquid. The old man took one of the glasses and motioned the two to take it as well._

" _You must have seen the tiger beside Baldy, it is not a normal tiger like what you normally know. The tiger has the ability to telepathically talk. Don't ask how because we really don't know it. The only think we know about them is that they have been around the village since long before I even born. Nowadays, we treat them as our pet, because of them as well that we manage to capture a few criminals that wandered around the villages months ago."_

 _Naruto raised his eyebrow at hearing the old man explanation. Did the summons except the dragons really dead? He had no explanation other than to assume that the tigers were partially part of the summons realm._

" _Did they ever show something like blue energy?" Mavis curiously asked._

" _If I'm not mistaken, they occasionally have some sort of energy engulfed their body, but it was actually green, not blue."_

" _Green?"_

" _Yes, green."_

 _Now Naruto was really sure that the tigers were connected to the summons realm, though it certainly did not possess senjutsu which meant it somehow able to use that green energy. "Can I see yours?" Naruto finally asked._

" _Of course," the old man nodded and averted his eyes towards the kitchen._

 _It took only half-minute for the said tiger to grace its master. Its size was easily one a half the tiger they met earlier. The tiger had white color just like that bald old man's tiger, however the eyes color were different. This one had gold sclera with red vertical irides, contrasted to the other one which had orange sclera with yellow vertical irides. The tiger silently stood beside the chief and stared at both Mavis and Naruto._

 _Naruto stared at the tiger, his sharingan came to life. He analyzed the energy that oozing of the tiger's body. It was indeed green, it was not being tainted by any color that indicated its connection with natural energy, it was purely green. This tiger somehow had the ability to absorb it from the atmosphere, not only that, its body also able to produce it as well, albeit at a very slow rate._

" _He said that your eyes are dangerous."_

 _Naruto blinked at hearing the old man's words and just like that his sharingan disappeared. "Can't he talk to me the way he talks to you?"_

 _The old man shook his head, "The tiger can communicate through telepathy towards each other and their master only, so far we have never known of any tiger communicates towards anyone other than its master."_

" _I see."_

" _So chief," Mavis started. "We would like to know where we can rent an inn to stay for about a week or two."_

" _There's an inn at the middle of the village. Let me personally guide you there."_

— _ **n—**_

 _As soon as they got inside their renting room, Mavis threw herself on top of the bed, eyes staring at the ceiling and her face was so serious that enough to made Naruto raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "What are you thinking, dear?" asked Naruto as he too slept on the bed beside Mavis._

" _If the tiger can control the green energy, why can't we?"_

" _Different to the dragon which has strong body to absorb and hold the energy, the tiger can produce it as well. I'm not too sure but we can say that the tiger are connected to the green energy ever since it came to the plain of existence. But in your case, the seal I put on you is preventing the energy to reside in you so unless you deactivate the seal than the energy will remain out of it."_

" _That's it, I will remove the seal and try to absorb natural energy."_

" _No. It will poison your body."_

 _Mavis pouted and then she stared at her beloved with her cutest face she could muster. "How about you, dear? Why don't you try to absorb natural energy and see whether it is possible for us to wield this energy?"_

" _Well, you have to convince me." Actually Naruto had tried it, and the result was like what he expected: He could only use the energy with rinnegan, if not then the energy he had absorbed would be condensing and finally turning back into chakra._

" _You want to be convinced?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Don't regret it," Mavis said and moved fast on top of Naruto. She eyed the blond's eyes hungrily and in blinding speed she captured his lips._

 _Mavis devoured naruto's lips greedily forcing the blond to open his mouth before finally conquering his oral cavity. Not just that, Mavis moved both her hands to untie the obi that keeping Naruto's yukata intact. She hastily went forward unwrapped the yukata until it fully left Naruto's upper body naked. Mavis finally broke the kiss in a very slow pace, her saliva was still connecting with Naruto's before it finally broken when Mavis took a sitting position on top of Naruto's stomach. Mavis let a lewd smile appeared on her lips and moved her hands taking off of her cloth before finally she held both Naruto's hands bringing it on her small breasts._

" _It is hard down there, dear~" Mavis sensually moaned as she used her right hand caressing Naruto's pride. Naruto did not say anything but let Mavis do as she pleased, though, his hands were smoothly fondling her nipples._

" _Let me bring it out, okay~?"_

 _ **Next morning**_

 _Mavis carefully watched as Naruto absorbed the natural energy. They were currently in the forest they first landed yesterday, looking for the answer regarding the possibility of them using the green energy. Sometimes she hated it that the blond could do that with opened eyes while she on the other hand had to close her eyes to fully concentrate. Now that she realized it, Naruto's senjutsu and her senjutsu were different. If she had both her eyelids covered with crimson color with drago's scale pattern that intertwined on her forehead and her irides were turning into Drago's, Naruto on the other hand did not showing anything that indicated he was in sennin mode, as though he was not in that mode._

 _She sharpened her eyes when Naruto covered both his hands with green energy. It amazed her how Naruto easily turned the green energy into sparkling of lightning before finally directing it towards a big tree before him which soon destroyed the tree, turning it into ashes._

" _It is half as strong as chakra but it is far easy to control. You don't need anything such as high chakra control to better use of this green energy."_

" _So, is it possible?"_

 _Naruto's rinnegan gleamed in green color before finally it disappeared, leaving Naruto with his onyx irides. "No," Naruto flatly replied, making Mavis sighed in disappointment, "but fuinjutsu can make it possible."_

 _That certainly lightened Mavis mood. She wasted no time as she moved fast embracing the blond into a loving warm hug. "What are you waiting for, apply it to me!"_

" _I will need time to make the seal, you have to wait for a while. Why don't you continue on learning fuinjutsu? Even though it will hard for you to reach an expert in Uzumaki's level, at least I want to believe you will be as good as my late father as soon as possible."_

 _Mavis huffed and let go off of her hug, "Fuinjutsu is way harder than anything I have faced so far, i think no matter how genius we are, mastering the fuinjutsu to the Uzumaki's level is something borderline to impossible."_

" _History has proven it that no one is better than Uzumakis, though, that doesn't mean impossible for anyone to get there. You have to remember that in fuinjutsu, imagination is the key."_

" _Hai hai.." Mavis groaned but did not say any further. She stepped aside allowing the blond to work on the seal while she on the other hand was starting to continue on her fuinjutsu study._

 _It was after three or four hours later that Naruto finished making the seal that allow both him and Mavis to contain and use the green energy. Mavis idly lifted up her right hand, asking Naruto to draw the seal on her back palm. Naruto covered his pointed finger with dark blue chakra and slowly draw the seal on his beloved's back palm. It did not take long, only half minute and a very complex seal was already crafted._

 _Mavis amazedly stared at her hand, "I will name this green energy as ethernano, what do you think, dear?"_

" _It is better to say ethernano than green energy."_

 _Mavis pouted at hearing that nonchalant response, though she did not retort but instead folding her legs sitting up to gather natural energy._

" _You don't waste time."_

" _Yes, the sooner I familiar myself with ethernano the sooner we can make the villagers able to wield it as well."_

" _No," Naruto firmly said. "I will not making it possible to the villagers."_

" _Bu-_

" _No but Mavis, do it yourself if you so wish to grant them the power."_

" _Selfish.." Mavis mumbled._

" _Can you repeat what you said, dear?"_

" _I did not say anything," Mavis quickly said and closed her eyes to fully concentrate._

 _Naruto sighed, sometimes he disliked the fact that Mavis cared too much to the people. Why couldn't she care only for him? It was indeed selfish like the blonde said but Naruto could not help it that he wanted Mavis all for himself. Besides, as a sage, his job was to maintain the world's balance, not helping those human. Well, that was unless he chose to wear mask of god, which would certainly frightened the blonde he dearly loved. So he would remain as the sage, for now anyway._

 _Mavis did not take long to sync with nature, she opened her eyes and smiled to the blond who was leaning on the tree beside her. "Perhaps because we are familiar with chakra that makes controlling the ethernano becomes this easy." Mavis said as she covered both her hands with ethernano._

" _Perhaps."_

" _But unfortunately, I don't think it will be this easy for the others."_

 _Naruto did not provide any response, he instead chose to observe the blonde as she was busy by herself trying to make lightning, wind, fire, earth, and water from the ethernano. It took a while but finally all five elements were forming and floating around Mavis, as though it all were protecting her like automatic shield. "I wonder, if I make something like hand seals to control this energy, will they able to use it?"_

" _You have to think of giving them the ethernano first, no?"_

" _Well, dear, please tell me the history of fuinjutsu and ninjutsu as well.."_

 _ **Weeks later**_

 _Naruto could not believe what his eyes seeing: Mavis was sitting in the center of an arranged rune, a simplified seal she had created with his help, with some villagers surrounded her. They all sitting and holding hands, all facing at the center where Mavis sat with eyes closed. All of them, including Mavis, were engulfed by ethernano. However, the villagers ethernano was not came from atmosphere but it came from Mavis who was acting as the transmitter. They had done that ritual for a week now, Mavis had convinced them to listen to her which was not a surprise to him._

 _This situation reminded him of Hagoromo's days when he started teaching people about ninshu, which later being perverted by his eldest son into ninjutsu and soon people started to use the chakra to shed blood of their fellow human. He had warned Mavis of this but his beloved was so stubborn to listen, she wanted to see good from human, just like that fool Hagoromo. But he should not be surprised by that, Mavis was the kindness human he ever met and there's no way she would see her fellow human suffered. Yes, Mavis was still human, no matter what would he say, she would not listen. He had to start on making her into immortal, and finally turning her into his goddess and hopefully she would understand that human should not be allowed to wield any kind of power._

" _Lady Mavis, it feels great as though I can do almost anything." One of the villagers said after the ritual finished. "Yes, I have never felt this strong." Another one admitted. And more came to praise Mavis as though she was goddess that decided to grace them with her divinity._

" _How about you, Martha? Have your sickness deterred?" Mavis asked to one of the villager who was attacked by the disease. "And how about the others?" continued Mavis. She had been trying to heal them for weeks and she also had asked them to join the ritual._

" _We are now fine and healthy, Lady Mavis, thanks to you who has healed us and your husband, Lord Naruto, who has provided our doctor with herbs to cure the disease so it fully disappeared."_

 _Mavis smiled at hearing that good news and she averted her eyes to gaze at her beloved who was half-heartedly staring back at her. Her smile widen when her blond groaned in annoyance when people started to thank him as well. "That's good," Mavis said and shifted her sight towerds the chief. "And chief, please let the others read the book I wrote. I want them to learn it to protect this village from the criminals."_

" _As you wish, Lady Mavis."_

 _Mavis nodded her head before finally leaving the crowd to head to her husband who was sitting under a tree not too far from the village's center where she currently was._

" _You also let them read those books? Somehow I regret of helping you creating those magic circles and its hand seals. Moreover, that arc of time you have created is dangerous, dear, and you also have forced me to create that god slaying magic because simply you thought that it would be cool. Also, we don't know the truth about the tiger yet, what do you think if some villagers know that the tiger can produce the ethernano themselves? Not only that, but also this ethernano's origin from chakra is still a mystery I failed to solve. Things may turn dangerous, dear."_

 _Mavis wrapped Naruto into a loving hug, "Don't be like that, dear, ethernano is not as strong as chakra. Surely we can handle it, dear."_

" _It's true that ethernano is weaker, but it is far easy to control. You can't stop time with normal chakra, however, it is different with ethernano. Let me make it clear to you, ethernano is similar to natural energy in some ways, one of them is that it is fully in synchronize with nature itself. So in one way, if you are not me, this ethernano is far dangerous than chakra despite in raw strength it is weaker."_

 _Mavis could only smile at hearing her beloved's concern, she leant her head against his chest before saying, "It is okay, dear, should things turn dangerous then I will handle it myself."_

 _Naruto sighed and returned the affection, "I'm sure that you are more stubborn than my mother."_

" _It doesn't make you love me less, right?"_

" _Of course it will not."_

 _ **Months later**_

 _Mavis was sitting alone inside the shrine that was built by the villagers for her, much to her embarrassment. Though Mavis could not help but accept it, and thus she had scheduled for herself to at least visit this place once a week before she left the village._

" _ **Lady Mavis.**_ _"_

 _Mavis eyes widen in surprised at seeing the being who had spoken to her. It was the chief's tiger. "How you manage to speak?" Mavis curiously asked._

" _ **My name Ankhseram, I have been waiting so long for you to come and finally I have a chance to speak directly to you.**_ _" The tiger whose name Anakhseram said, its eyes respectfully stared at hers. "_ _ **Except for the dragon, I'm the last summon being in existence. Those other tigers are created by me. I am the one who altered the chakra fruit and turn it into this ethernano.**_ _"_

" _Why?" Mavis could not find any other words to say other than that._

" _ **Naruto Uchiha, no, Naruto Ootsutsuki is a danger to the world. We afraid if we let him acquire another chakra fruit, he will end the world. It was hard for us all but at the end, all the summon beings, except the dragons, were agreed to inject the chakra fruit with our natural energy. We did not expect it to become this ethernano that acted as poison for us all, but at least we succeed on preventing him from getting the chakra fruit.**_ _"_

" _Why the dragons did not join? Why you alive? Why do you think Naruto will end the world?"_

" _ **The dragons were, are, and always on Naruto's side. You should have known it from their interaction.**_ _"_

 _Mavis nodded her head in understanding, it was clear to her that dragons had a very good relationship with Naruto._

" _ **I'm alive because my father sacrificed his life to make me immune to the poison, he entrusted me to wait for the prophecy to come. You ask why we wary of Naruto Ootsutsuki, the answer is very simple: You have yet to see Naruto Ootsutsuki, but I doubt that he will let you see that side of him because he knows that you will be frightened. Please listen to what I'm going to say to you carefully because we don't have much time or we risk Naruto knowing about my origin. He has been keeping his eyes on me for a while, should he know then all my efforts will be worthless.**_ _"_

 _ **Years later**_

 _Both Mavis and Naruto finally returned to the dragonland, however, things were not as good as before they departed. Drago could clearly see that Mavis was not in good condition, and Naruto was not in a good mood either._

" _ **What's wrong with Mavis?**_ _"_

" _She has forcefully removed the seal I placed on her and the ethernano has affected her body, and she refused to be healed." Naruto said, he was indeed in a very bad mood._

" _ **Ethernano?**_ _"_

" _It is the name of the green energy, I'm the one who named it, it sounds nice, right?" Mavis cheerfully asked._

 _Drago stared at the blonde, Mavis stared back at the dragon. It, the staring contest, last for a while until Drago got tired of it and sighed, "_ _ **Let me heal you.**_ _"_

" _Thank you for your kindness, Drago, but please don't, I want to be like this until my last breath."_

" _Why you want to die, Mavis? I can heal you and then I will turn you into immortal. You are the one who said to me: Immortality is like a curse, it is a gift but it also can turn into a curse. To heal the curse of immortality, one desires to die. However, there's another way, to find another immortal or to make a new one. Or, have you forgotten about it?"_

" _Because, dear, I want to experience death before you make me into immortal."_

" _I don't understand."_

" _You don't have to understand, Naruto, just believe me that the day I reborn we will finally make our promise into reality."_

 _Naruto groaned and disappeared, leaving Mavis with a sad smile on her lips. Mavis shook her head lightly,_ _I'm sorry, Naruto, but, in order for me to wield the whole ethernano, I have to die and reborn so that I can free myself from the law of nature, I have to do that to become the nature's goddess so I can stop you should you change into Naruto Ootsutsuki_ _, thought Mavis._

" _ **I hope you understand what you are doing, Mavis, I don't want to know what Naruto will do if he comes to know your intention.**_ _"_

" _What do you mean by my intention?" Mavis innocently asked._

" _ **You have changed, Mavis,**_ _" Drago dejectedly said and then he turned around, flapping his wings, and left. Leaving Mavis alone, with eyes staring at the sky._

" _It's not because I want to, but I have to.. not only for me, but also for naruto, and for the whole world as well."_

Mavis slowly opened her eyes, revealing her emerald irides to gaze up at the ceiling. She was now sleeping inside Naruto's Emperor Palace, just like in the dream she recently had. The only different was that she was not naked, well, it was to be expected; Naruto did not want to do anything except of kissing before she merged in with her body. Though, Mavis actually felt different; she wanted Naruto to do many things to her. It's not because she's pervert or something like that, but em.. she was just curious. Yes, that's right, she was just curious about what would happen and how _it_ feels. Mavis nodded her head and sat herself up, she then turned her gaze toward the blond, who seemed to be in the dreamland.

This was the blond who she had met and loved even in her previous life. This was the blond who taught the current her about magic, though it surprised her that the ones who had created magic were actually her and Naruto and the blond also had given her his precious chakra. This was the blond who loved her the way she was, and she loved with all her heart. This was the blond who would do everything she would ask. This was her blond, her beloved blond. Perhaps he was the heart of Naruto Ootsutsuki, just like what Ankhseram said.

Mavis brought her right hand caressing his face, it must be sad for Naruto to see her death. A sad smile appeared on Mavis thin lips as she brought her face closer to Naruto's. She kissed his forehead with every love she could muster, she then kissed his lips and then brought both her hands caressing his face. "Forgive me for making you experiencing my death, it will never ever happen again, I will make sure of it. This time around, we will finally make the promise we made on our wedding day comes into reality. I love you with everything I have, Naruto."

 _Naruto held Mavis body in his embrace very tight, he leant her head against his chest and kissed her thin pale lips._

" _Mavis.." Naruto said with voice full of sadness, he had his right hand caressing her left cheek._

" _I will always love you, Naruto, no matter what.."_

 _Naruto stared at the form of Mavis. Her body had slowly dissolving into green particle that ascending to heaven. "Please, let me go with your smile," Mavis, in her angelic voice, begged with a little genuine smile. "I want to see it before I fully dissolved into air."_

 _Naruto let a sad smile appeared instead, "Do you hate me that much to leave me alone with that smile?"_

 _Mavis brought her right hand up caressing Naruto's cheek, her left hand had fully dissolved along with a little part of her left head. "Please," with a very little voice she said. "Don't think like that. I want you to remember my last smile, so please let me see yours as well. Besides, I will not disappear forever. Remember, I will be reborn again, you are the one who ensure that I will be reborn, or have you forgotten of that?"_

" _It will at least ease my pain if you say you hate me," Naruto said, his lips slowly moving into a smile, perhaps it was the most beautiful smile Mavis had ever seen from her blond._

" _You know that I will never hate you, unless you try to cheat on me.." Mavis said in a mirth voice, trying to make a joke._

 _However, it did nothing but makes Naruto's tears to come out. "You know, ever since I am seven, it is the second time my tears has dared to come out. First when I said my farewell to mother, and now.."_

" _It makes me happy to know that you love me so much to the point you shed tears when I'm about disappearing." Mavis, with the last strength she could muster, lifted her head up to kiss Naruto on his lips. It was not a kiss that based on lust, but a kiss that full of love and sadness; it shown of how much they loved each other and of how much it saddened them to leave each other's side. The kiss last long until Mavis form fully disappeared, dissolving into air, leaving Naruto alone with eyes staring at the heaven._

" _When we meet again, let us make our promise comes true, Naruto.."— were the words Mavis left in the air before finally the wind blew it away._

 _Silence followed the disappearance of Mavis, embracing Naruto with the warm of solitude. The silence last quite long before silver chakra started to engulf Naruto's body. Twelve truth-seeking balls were forming behind Naruto, slowly white hakama was also forming covering his upper body along with shakujo came out of nowhere towards his right hand. The silver chakra became more intense as the time ran, it condensing into a pillar of chakra that prisoning Naruto. The pillar went further penetrating the clouds and seemed not to stop any time soon. The atmosphere became heavier and it made any being hard to breath. Cracks after cracks began to exist and it caused debris to pick up. Suddenly wind started to engulf the chakra pillar and the ground started to shake._

 _From afar, Drago hurriedly flew towards the silver pillar but when he reached half yard away from it the pillar and everything around it disappeared, leaving nothing but a very deep hole and many craters._

 _Naruto was nowhere to be seen._

 _ **About four thousand years later, God's Palace, Naruto's Dimension**_

 _Dark, no source of light, nothing could be seen other than darkness, total darkness. But suddenly, light came out of nowhere and enlightened the room like the sun enlightened the day. What could be seen now was red, everything were painted in red, with a little black and white on the ceiling._

 _In the center of the room that was tinted black and red, there was a flight of stairs that about ten steps high. Atop this stairs was a gigantic throne that made of red crystal whose back was enough to reach the ceiling above it that about hundred meters in high. A huge symbol was painted on the wall behind the throne, it had nine centric circles with nine magatama surrounded the first three circles._

 _Atop of the throne sat a blond young man with eyes closed. He wore a white hakama with nine black magatama around its collar, a black shinobi pants covering his lower body with black sandals shinobi complemented his attire. He seemed to be in deep sleep but slowly his eyelids were opening, revealing a majestic pair of purple irides with ripple pattern that radiated power and divinity._

" _ **Finally,**_ _" a single word escaped the man's lips. "_ _ **Welcome back, Mavis.**_ _"_

Naruto's eyes slowly opening, emerald irides that seemed to capture his sight were curiously staring at him. Naruto could not afford to prevent his smile from appearing, "It doesn't matter how much I stare at those mesmerize eyes of yours, I can never gotten bored of it."

A beautiful smile bloomed on Mavis thin lips, "What were you dreaming about?" she curiously asked, her hands were moving forward framing Naruto's face.

"How do you know I was having a dream?"

"I'm your _only_ woman, am I not?"

Naruto raised his right eyebrow, "Of course dear, there's no way I can love any other woman."

"I really hope so," Mavis's smile then turned into dangerous one, "or else you will be punished."

Naruto, unconsciously, gulped his saliva seeing Mavis's smile. What had happened to his sweet innocent Mavis? Had she got all her memories back?

"Okay." Naruto could only nod his head and wait for Mavis to explain more.

"If so then you don't need to ask me how do i know that you were having a dream, the answer should be obvious."

Naruto could only smile at hearing that response, it was indeed obvious, there's no need to ask that kind of question in the first place. "So, dear, how long have we been in this palace?"

"About three, and today will make it four."

"I see," Naruto said, he wrapped Mavis into a loving hug. "Have you gotten your memories back?"

"Umm," Mavis nodded her head and tightened her hands around Naruto's body.

"Don't do that anymore, don't make me see more than that."

"Um."

"Don't sacrifice yourself for anything."

"Um."

"Don't lie to me."

"U-um."

 **-End Chapter-**

 **Thanks for supporting this fic.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Promise between Immortals**

 **-Chapter 6-**

"Don't lie to me."

"U-um."

"Don't keep things from me."

"I won't."

"..."

"N-Naruto?"

"Liar."

Mavis eyes widened, "What do you mean liar? You believe I lied to you?"

Naruto did not give her an immediate response, he intensely stared at her emerald eyes, as though searching something hidden beneath those beautiful orbs. Mavis was not backing down from the gaze, she strengthen her resolve and stared back at those onyx irides. The staring contest last for quite a while before Naruto finally decided to end it by kissing the blonde's forehead. "What I said is 'liar'," he said and tightening his hand around his body as he made her head rested on his chest. "I did not say 'you are liar', did i?"

 **Days later, Magnolia**

It had been a week since his last visit to the guild, he did not want to admit it that somewhere in the deepest of his heart that he missed this place. He had to fault Mavis for this feeling he felt, or perhaps he somehow was looking forward for the fight with the Titania, or perhaps he missed the smile of that delightful Mirajane. He did not know which one and had no desire to find it out either, it's too troublesome to indulge in such thought. Sighing, Naruto pushed the door and entered into the guild.

As expected, the guild was noisy as ever, nothing to be surprised about. It, however, managed to crack his stoic face as a little smile blooming on his lips. It did not went unnoticed by the white haired girl behind the bar table as she gave him a silly smile to confirm that, "Naruto, you finally come, with a smile, a rare one, on your lips too."

"Your eyes were playing trick on you, Mirajane."

"Ow, don't be shy, that smile looks good on you, you have to let it appears more often."

Naruto did not comment on that one, he kept walking and sat on an empty chair before the white haired mage. "It is rare for me not to see Natsu in the guild, going on job? Anyway, a glass of orange juice please."

"Yes. Natsu, Grey, Lucy, and Juvia have gone on a simple mission together. Wait for a while, I will return with your drink."

Naruto nodded his head and watched as the woman left. Was it his imagination that he saw Mirajane Strauss walking in a sexy manner like that troublesome princess? It must be it. Naruto shook his head in denial, Mirajane returned right after.

"Here, a glass of orange juice," Mirajane said as she put a glass of orange juice on the table before she sat herself right in front of him, separated only by the bar table.

Naruto thanked her and sipped the orange liquid downed his throat. He did not finish it in one gulp but only left half of it empty. "What's wrong?" asked Naruto as he put the glass back on the table, he did not feel comfortable when people intently watched him drinking.

"Nothing, I'm just wondering where you have been in the last seven days. Meeting a certain princess, or another woman?"

"Well, I was somewhere, with someone. Let's forget that, I'm more interesting with what have happened when I was not around, can you please enlighten me? And tell me about that Juvia too, I'm sure she was the member of Phantom Guild."

"I want to know where is that somewhere and who is that someone, but I guess I will forget about that as you suggested. Why you want to know about her? Wanting to try your charm to make her fall for you?"

Naruto raised his eyebrow at that question, "You have been asking me such troublesome question lately, are you sure you are okay?"

"Ho, are you worrying me?"

"No. I was just asking."

Mira pout at that impassive response, "At least you should pretend you are, that will make people happy you know."

"Will you happy, if I pretended to worry?"

"Of course not, lies are as good as dream; once you realized, you will be sad."

Naruto did not respond her skeptical words, he said nothing but only staring at her eyes, a pair of beautiful eyes.

Mira let a little happy smile appeared on her lips, "Anyway, Juvia and Gajeel have joined the guild due to their guild is disbanded, master has accepted them into fairy tail. At first some members have problem with Gajeel since he did hurt Levy, however, master insisted they forgive him and so they are trying to forgive him. I think most of members have forgiven him, perhaps Levy's teammates are the duo exception."

"I see, so what else?"

"About what have happened in the past week, I will be happy to tell you but sadly there is no much to tell other than what happened with Erza and the other when they were having vocation."

"Oh, do tell then."

"It was about the Tower of Heaven incident. Surprisingly, the Siegrien who is member of magic council and saint wizards actually is a traitor. He claimed himself to be the twin of Jellal Fernandez but in truth he is Jellal Fernandez."

"He used a strong thought projector magic."

"Yes. He planned on shooting the magic council's etherion on the tower to awake Zeref, he also planned to use Erza as the sacrifice. But unfortunately for Jellal, Natsu and the others managed to save Erza and Natsu himself able to defeat Jellal after eating the etherion. Magic council's member Ultear came afterward to thank them and she brought the unconscious Jellal back to the magic council building. I heard he is now being sent to the prison and is sentenced to prison for as long as he lives."

"I see, Natsu has abundant of bravery, he will throw himself to the abyss if it could help his friend. He is stupid, but he is kind. People like Natsu are what this world needs. By the way, where's Erza?"

"I've been wondering when you will ask about her, do you miss her that much?"

"Don't mind, forget about it."

"Erza is going on a simple mission together with my sister Lisanna. By the way Naruto, are you planning on taking a job today?"

"No."

"If that so then can you accompany me shopping? I need to buy many things for the harvest festival that will be held in three days. It will be difficult to go on my own, both my brother and sister are not here either."

Naruto let a little smile appeared on his lips, "If I don't know any better, I would say that is just an excuse you throw to invite me on a date."

"What if I were?'

Naruto did not comment on that silly question. He took another sip and left the glass empty. He put a few thousands jewels on the table and left the bar. Mira watched at his back with a sadden expression.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Naruto as he stopped his walk and shifted his eyes toward Mira. "I don't like waiting."

Mira's lips were curling into a beautiful smile, "Give me five minutes!" she yelled and left the bar toward the girl's dormitory, probably Cana's room.

Naruto let loose a little sigh and continued walking out of the guild.

— **n—**

Magnolia was a beautiful town. Of course it was still nowhere comparable to the capital of Fiore, but still it was beautiful on its own right. It had an aura of respectability and peacefulness. The town was also well connected via the railway station with links to several areas, notably Clever Town and was in close proximity to the sea, meaning the usual isolation of rural towns was not an issue here. It was perfect for Fairy Tail members to travel from to complete missions, also giving them space to relax once they returned in the pleasant surroundings of South Gate Park.

There were a variety of food and magical item shops, but other than those there were not many amenities present, such as entertainment. The town also featured a book store, hospital, drug store, public bath, and of course a market-like mall where people could by any kind of cloth that were mentioned in some popular magazines and many things else to support daily life of the people. And Naruto, miraculously, had found himself together with the famous Mirajane Strauss walking in crowded people walking out of that market-like mall with a few shopping bags in his hand.

"Will you come to see the festival?" asked Mira trying to make conversation. "Last year you did not bother to come at all.." she continued. "I'm sure this would not be as bad as you think it would."

Naruto seemed to think about it for a moment, "What do they do in the festival?" he asked in a disinterest tone.

"Well, there're a few things to do but one of the favorite is the miss of fairy tail that will be held a day before festival. I'm sure you will like it too since some of girls like to use bikini to gain more vote so that they can win the contest."

"Foolish woman." Naruto's voice was cold, it scared Mira a little.

"W-why is that?" asked her with a reluctant voice.

"To show much skin to the other guys.." muttered Naruto as he shook his head disapproving, "They should only do that to a man they love; letting every male to glance at their body is no different to a slut, disgusting woman. There's no way I will come to such event."

Mira was speechless. She did not expect Naruto to give that response. He had indirectly told her that she's a slut because she's a famous bikini model in some of magazines, that made her angry at the blond. However, she could not deny his words as what he said had some truth in it. She did not know what to say, so in the end she said nothing and continued walking.

"You dislike what I said?"

"Of course I dislike it since I work as a model, remember? But on the other hand, I can't find any words to deny your words."

"Just quit it then, you are more beautiful with your current dress, bikini does not suit your delightful smile."

Mira blushed at hearing that honest praise. She shifted her sight to her right, capturing his stoic expression into her mind. A little smile graced her lips as she did so, "Perhaps I will quit," she said in a soft tone.

The two continued walking escaping the crowd, but soon they were entering another crowded road where people aimlessly walking around without a care in the world.

"Your expression scares the children, Naruto.. you should at least put a little smile on your face."

Naruto did not comment on that one, he instead asking about their next destination.

"Hm.. I want to visit a bar to order more beer being delivered to the guild, but I think we should head to the restaurant first, it's already lunch time after all. What do you think?"

"I don't mind."

It was then decided, the two would have lunch together at one of Mirajane's favorite restaurant.

It took not long for the two mages of fairy tail to reach the said restaurant. The waitress welcomed the two and guided them to a comfortable table, near the window that gave them the view of the beautiful lake that bordered the town.

The two sat face to face separated only by a wooden table, Mira had a happy cheerful smile spreading on her face while Naruto had his usual stoic expression. However, if one clearly paid attention, they would realize that there's a very little smile on his lips, and of course Mira noticed that quite well. That, his smile, increased the warm feeling that dwelled in her heart. "This is the first time I have lunch together with an opposite gender, you have to be happy.." she said, all while smiling.

 **Later noon, Era, Magic Council's building, Ultear's office**

Ultear Milkovich was not used to miss someone, that kind of feeling was alien to her. Never had she felt this kind of feeling toward someone, it made her heart warm each time remembering him, and it went downward when the said person was not around. Naruto Uchiha, that man had been lingering her mind for quite a while now, thinking about him made her heart flattered as though it was the most pleasant thing to do.

A sigh escaped Ultear's mouth as she glanced outside the window. Sun began to set as it's coloring a part of horizon in orange, she would return to her little home soon after. She had stayed until this late noon in a hope that Naruto would visit, she had done this for three days in array now, but each ended up in a disappointment. Perhaps Meredy was right, she's no different than teenager who had just found out about love. Ultear let a little laugh escaped her mouth and stood up, she closed the window and walked toward the exit door.

Just when she was about to open the door, a voice she had missed dearly echoed in her mind. She thought that it was just her mind playing trick on her, so she ignored it and opened the door.

"Are you ignoring me?"

The voiced rang louder, too real to be an illusion, she felt his presence soon after. Ultear hastily turned around and lunged herself toward the blond, the man who had shown her the truth, the man who had given her a chance of redemption, the man whose name had been crafted into her fragile heart. Ultear hugged him tight, not wanting to let him go. There's no words escaped her lips, what she's doing had explained the feeling she felt.. of how happy she was to see him again.

Naruto did not say anything, he reluctantly returned the hug and gently caressing her smooth long black hair.

Silence last for a while. Only after Ultear realized of what she's doing that silence disappeared. With reddening cheeks she took steps back, averting her eyes to her silky hair as she fondled it with her shaken hands, only then she did finally gathered enough courage to speak, "N-Naruto," albeit in a stuttered voice.

Naruto did not say anything. Ultear tried to peek at him to see his reaction, only for her to find an amused smile plastering his lips. Although that smile managed to erase her embarrassment, she's not happy with it as she glared him with her cold eyes. "There's nothing to be amused at!" she said, half yelling.

"You have changed much.. even so, I did not expect you to lung at me with womanly smile and a tight yet gentle hug.. as though you're not Ultear at all. But anyway, that is not my reason coming here, I want to see him."

Ultear let a grateful sigh escaped her mouth, it would not be well should the blond entertained the idea of embarrassing her even further. "I have been waiting for your arrival," she said and turned around, motioning the blond to follow and walk by her side. "He has been silent after I explained him everything. He did not seem to be angry at me.. somehow I'm not happy with it, I expected him to, at least, curse me, but he did not."

"He was just a good boy, and now he has returned to himself. Someone like him will not fault anyone but himself, that is natural that he doesn't hate you. Because, it was his fault to listen to a stranger voice.. and now after he realized what he has done, he has no time to hate someone else, that is what he thinks."

"And that does not make me happy.." muttered Ultear, a sad smile found its place on her beautiful face.

"I expect you not to," responded Naruto as he patted Ultear's head. "That's mean you truly regret the mistake you've made. I'd be disappointed if you felt happy about it."

Ultear smiled a little. Naruto's hand was big, it felt nice when he put it on top her head. Warm, safe, and protected.. feelings she had long since forgotten. Ultear wanted to hold that hand too, but the owner took it back before she even got the chance to do so.

"Just like you, what he needs is a chance to redeem himself. Give him that to make up for your sin."

Ultear nodded, "I want to give him that chance, but it will not be easy."

"I will ask the king to give him a punishment that will help him to redeem himself, the problem is the magic council, but if you were the chairman, then it will not be a problem."

"If I were, but that old fools would not make it easier.. they'd would no doubt saying I'm too young to be the chairman, they'd not let it happens, no matter what. The only option that will work is for me to make someone older to take up the position."

"Rest assured, the current chairman will step down and he will nominate you as the new chairman in the next meeting. You just have to convince Yajima alone, the rest will be divided between supporting you and staying neutral. Even though you failed at getting his support, it will not change the result, but I believe you will not."

"Well," commented Ultear, "you are not a saint after all, you will manipulate them, or blackmailing?"

"No, they will simply do that whole-heartedly with their own will, without anyone forcing them anything."

"You will alter their mind."

On that comment Naruto did not give a verbal response, just a smile that saying "you got it right". Ultear sighed at that, "I think you need a redemption too.." she muttered.

"It amuses me being told that by you, you should elaborate on how I should redeem myself. Anyway, the result justifies the mean."

"Well, I'm not disagreeing with you. Come, this way," said Ultear as she turned left.

It was about a minute or two that the two finally arrived to the traitorous councilman Siegrain, or, Jellal Fernandez. Just like what Ultear had said, the blue haired man was silent and brooding. He sat at the corner of the prison with both hands hugging his knees and head leaning against the wall. "Pitiful," said Naruto as he walked in to the prison after Ultear unlocked the door. "To be reduced to this state.. what a joke."

Ultear sighed, she should not expect anything such as kindness from Naruto in the first place.. but she knew that the result of this conversation was what mattered the most. She just hoped that the blond did not insult Jellal too much.

 **Later on, Night, Fiore's Capital**

Ultear walked alongside Naruto throughout the crowded road of the capital. Their destination was certainly her little home which was located not too far from the king's palace. However, to reach there they needed to walk for about ten minutes from the station. But Ultear did not mind; the longer she spent time with Naruto the better she felt.

"I thought you'd reject my invitation like usual," she said, breaking the silence between them.

"I just don't have a good mood to return _home_."

"A convenient, huh?"

"Of course not. I would have visited you even if you would not have invited me anyway."

"Really?"

"Hn."

Hearing that simple response made her smiled. She did not say anymore as she was content walking in silence alongside the blond. Only after they arrived did the silence fallen apart as Naruto said, "A beautiful small house.. the air around here is nice."

"I'm glad you like it," responded Ultear as she took the lead entering the gate toward the small yard that separating the house and the wooden gate. Naruto faithfully followed her, they stopped walking right before the brown door of the house.

The door opened even before Ultear managed to open it, a twelve years old pink haired girl stood there with a folded hands on her chest and eyes closed. "You are late, Ul!" she exclaimed.

"Meredy," responded Ultear. "I'm sorry, but I bring a friend along me tonight."

"Huh?" Meredy opened her eyes in surprise, and her surprise became tenfold as soon as her sight landed upon a handsome man with long blond hair standing right beside Ul. "Naruto Uchiha," she muttered with a voice of hidden jealousy yet filled in by gratitude.

"So you are that child, you have changed a little from what I saw from Ultear's memories."

Meredy did not quietly know how to treat the man before her. She felt gratitude toward him for changing Ultear to a better person and made their life more fluffy and lively, but on another side, she disliked about the fact that Ultear loved the man so much to the point she often dreamt about him. Meredy did not like sharing Ultear's love. Even hough she knew the love she felt toward her and the man were different, but still those were love that took place in Ultear's heart. What if, by chance, they got married and had a child of their own, would then Ultear still loved her the same?

"Don't worry, I will not monopolize your mother."

Meredy, despite surprised that the man able to read him, did not convinced by that simple words. "What if the two of you had a child?" she could not help but ask.

However, that was a wrong question to ask as Ultear had disappeared from her place and forced Meredy into a very tight hug. "Don't mind her words, Naruto," she said to the eyebrow raising Naruto in an awkward voice. Meredy did not unhappy with this, she's too busy enjoying Ultear's hug to notice her voice.

"Well, whatever. So, when will you allow me the entry? Or, shall I wait here till morning?"

"R-right, come in, Naruto."

Naruto stepped in to the house of the two women and followed them to what seemingly to be a dining room. He sat on a simple wooden chair like the house owner instructed. There's nothing much on the table, it seemed they didn't have dinner prepared yet. "Do you need help with dinner?"

Before Ultear managed to give a "yes" response, Meredy cut her chance by saying, "No need! I will help Ul!"

That forced Ultear to nod her head and said, "Meredy's right, you're my guest, we will not be long." Of course she said that a glare sent toward her adopted daughter, not that it worked, Meredy was too busy thinking about way to not let Naruto spent much moment together with her beloved mother only.

Naruto nodded his head and let the two women left for preparing dinner. As they left, Naruto averted his gaze toward the opened window and rested his left cheek on his left palm. He knew what he's doing was wrong; first, going out on a date with Mirajane, and second, coming to this place. He knew he was being unfair toward those two women who were no doubt loved him, but he was feeling bitter toward Mavis to care for that, it's not like he didn't like those two beautiful women at all. It's true that he said the only woman he loved was Mavis.. but that's because he did not like the idea about loving another woman, that's why he had slept for 4000 years straight when Mavis decided to experience death. But, Mavis had lied to him, Drago had said so back then but he refused to believe that. His pure love didn't allow him to believe that, but perhaps that's what it meant to truly love someone.

"Love is blind", perhaps those words were true. Reminiscing back then, he was never prohibited Mavis from doing whatever she liked. It's true that he denied her a few things but he compensated that by helping her doing it on her own. As long as she's happy, he'd be happy too. But, to lie to him? Perhaps he had hidden things from her too, but rather than lying, he said a solid "no", "I will not tell", or "figured out yourself" to his beloved blonde girl. Naruto sighed, "Love is indeed blind," he repeated those words.

"I agree with you."

"That's true, love is blind."

The two responses managed to sway Naruto from his thought. He blinked several times before finally he became aware of his surroundings. The many foods on the table indicated that Ultear and her child had finished cooking, and those two women sitting before him showed that he had been too lose in his thought. Regardless, he offered them a little smile and said, "I'm glad you agree with me."

"So, what were you thinking?" asked Ultear in wonder.

Naruto ignored Meredy's murmur about him thinking of ways to steal Ultear from her and replied to Ultear's question. "Nothing to worry about, rather than wondering about that, why don't we eat instead?"

Ultear and Meredy nodded in unison, thus they begun a late dinner happily, like a real family had.

The happy dinner did not last long as each had eaten all food on the table. Ultear had never felt this happy before, she could also tell that Meredy felt happy too. After taking care the plates and spoons used for eating, Ultear returned to the dining room with a white towel. "You can take a bath first, Naruto," she said softly and offered him the towel.

Naruto could not help but smile. He took the towel and said, "You're acting like a wife to her beloved husband.."

That got two different reaction from the two women. Meredy was worked up from hearing that word as she moved fast hugging Ultear protectively. Ultear, on the other hand, was blushing madly like a teenager whose feeling's being returned. Seeing her mother state made Meredy more upset as she glared Naruto and shouted, "I will not give Ul so easily!"

"Hahahahahahahaha… I like your reaction," Naruto paused and stood up then walking closer toward Meredy who was hugging her blushing mother. "Perhaps I should go after you instead, eh, Meredy?"

"Eh?"

"Eeehhhhh?!"

Before they could say anymore Naruto left them and entered the bathroom with a little smile on his lips, he did not dislike this place.

After finished bathing Ultear showed him the bedroom he could use to sleep. The bedroom was Ultear's, but she said she would sleep with Meredy, that got the girl to smile for seconds before going back to glaring him with as much annoyance as she could. Tough, it did nothing but amused him even further.

Naruto entered the room and let the two women to take their turn of bathing. He said he'd sleep soon so that the two did not bother him for the rest of the night which the two nodded and left immediately. Naruto closed the door and laid himself on Ultear's bed. As soon as he felt the softness of her bed, he could not help but smile, _that woman has put fragrance on her bed_.. he did no dislike it though.

Naruto closed his eyes and tried to sleep. For once he did not want to think what Mavis's doing at this moment.. well, he tried.. however, his mind seemed to think otherwise as memories of Mavis started to flood his mind.

He did not know for how long had he tried to sleep, but his brain refused to let him sleep. Was this caused by this fragrance? But that should be impossible since he's immune to all kind of poison. So? Naruto sighed and forced himself into asleep, but soon his eyes snapped opened as a figure opened the door of the room.

Naruto shifted his eyes toward the woman who had just entered the room and had locked the door afterward. "What? Trying to seduce me?" asked Naruto in a mild tone.

Ultear did not respond to Naruto's question as she shortened the distance between them. She stopped just beside the bed, eyes staring down at the blond who's watching her the entire time. Ultear did not care anymore about reason, she had even put Meredy into deep sleep to ensure no one disturb her. She slowly brought her hands to untie her cloth and let it fell to the cold floor, leaving her whole naked body for Naruto to see.

Naruto did not blink nor was he avoided his gaze, "I'm a married man," he said in a soft tone.

Ultear did not wafer nor was she showed any sign of hesitation. It was quite the opposite, the determination in her eyes burned brighter than it already were, as though the words naruto said were the oils that made fire became wilder and bigger.

Seeing that made Naruto sighed, "Do as you please."

Hearing the blond's response flushed Ultear even further as her cheeks were madly reddening. Though, she did not let it stopped her as she made herself on top of the blond, kissing his forehead, nose, cheeks, chin, and lustfully devouring his lips before she finally conquered his oral cavity.

Even though this was Ultear's first time, she knew and had learnt everything about sex and how to satisfy man from many books she had read. But despite her great knowledge about it, understanding it and experiencing it were entirely different, such was the case as she sucked his tongue as hard as she could like a starving animal getting its long waited food. Luckily for her, Naruto did not do nor say anything about her inexperience. It seemed he's fully intending on letting her to do as she pleased.

That made her happy, thus she decided to do as she pleased to her heart content, she would try everything the books had explained. She would monopolize Naruto for this whole long night.

… _ **meanwhile, hidden library, Tenrou island,…**_

Mavis was not feeling happy with how things proceeded. She did not expect Naruto to accuse her as liar. Even though he said he was just saying it, but she knew Naruto thought she lied to him. That also explained why he had not returned yet, forgot about that, Naruto would not return at all. She just hoped that he'd not look for a woman to comfort him.. well.. she's thinking about Naruto, her Naruto, there's no way he'd cheat on her just because she lied, right?

But first, how should she proceed her plan? The best option was to increase the speed of her body absorbing ethernano so that Ankhseram could finalize the sacred ritual that would make her godly strong. And while she was merging with her body it would delay Naruto even though for a minute from disturbing the process. Only then she would be at equal standing with Naruto.

However, if she did increased the speed of absorbing ethernano, Naruto would likely become aware of that. More so if he was to use sennin mode or his blessed eyes. But, if she kept it that way, Naruto would try to do something in searching of her lies. Knowing Naruto, he would certainly succeed on finding the truth.

Mavis sighed and let herself fell on her soft bed. It would be better if she could communicate with Ankhseram, but that summon tiger had completely put its whole awareness to the sacred ritual the moment it "cursed" her for the second time. Meaning, the only way to communicate with it was to increase the absorbing process' speed or wait for a few more years for it to complete. There's no way she could wait for that long. She did not care if other people were to know about that, but as long as Naruto did not than it'd be fine.

"I guess I have no choice but to hope that Naruto will not use sharingan or senjutsu for a while," muttered Mavis in soft voice before she finally decided to sleep.

There's no point waiting Naruto any longer, the blond would not come.

 **-End Chapter-**

 **This chapter is not much, next chapter will be longer.  
Thanks for supporting this fic.**


	7. Chapter 7

**-Chapter 7-**

As soon as he opened his eyes, a peaceful face of sleeping Ultear was gracing his eyesight. It was a wonder how such thing even possible; after all, harmless and innocent were not things associated with the black haired girl. Yet, the girl sleeping next to him was the very definition of harmless and innocent. Perhaps it was the fact that people's sleeping face revealed the purest of them, or, that the fact the girl slept beside him somehow had changed that fact, or.. could it be that he liked it to see her next to him?

Honestly speaking, every male would be happy to see the woman's beautiful face as soon as they're awoke, perhaps he was not an exception to that rule. Still, Naruto would prefer Mavis to be in the woman's place. It's true that he had allowed the woman to please herself with his body, however, it's mainly due to his bitter feeling toward the fact that his beloved and precious woman had lied to him. He actually wouldn't care if she rejected telling things to him, but she had lied, and Naruto didn't appreciate it when he was being lied to. Even so, he couldn't deny that he had cheated on her; was not it something he deemed as a sin? He could ignore Ultear's seduction yet he chose not to; Naruto couldn't find any excuse to justify what he had done.

Did he have some sort of feeling toward Ultear? What about Mirajane? Had he, without realizing it, become a filthy man who couldn't become loyal to his beloved wife?

No, that's impossible; filthy man and him couldn't be associated. Even back to the shinobi era when he had two wives and one ex-girl, he didn't count himself as a filthy man. He could satisfy those three women just fine, they had never complained about him loving more than one woman. Therefore, he shouldn't feel remorse by letting Ultear raped him, should he? Besides, he did feel the pleasure of her body and actually loved it all, not to mention that he enjoy the woman's company.. thus, could he conclude that he had feeling to her, and by extension Mirajane, too?

Naruto was not good at handling emotion, but, if he was to recall his past, he had to admit that the things he was feeling to Ultear and Mirajane was not so different to his feeling for his deceased wives. Then, he shouldn't feel guilty, right? Well, perhaps it was because Mavis had insisted that he's not allowed to have another woman when he had already have her, if not then he'd not even entertain about feeling guilty. Still, he couldn't deny that he had never love a woman as much as he loved that petite blonde girl; he had never shed tears to another love interest aside of Mavis; he had never allowed himself to be bossed around except to Mavis. Had not Mavis lied to him, he'd have never entertained the idea of sleeping with the other woman. Then, was he going to blame Mavis? He's such a petty person, was he not? Couldn't he just accept the truth? If Mavis was fine with lying to him, then he needed not to care about the girl's feeling when he's with another woman; Mavis would have to face the consequence of the things she had done.

"What are you thinking to make you so lost in thought, the pleasure of the night, or.. your wife?"

Naruto blinked once, twice, and thrice before he returned his attention to the woman next to him who was staring at him with curious face. "You are awake," he stated, ignoring her question.

"No, I'm still dreaming."

Naruto stared at the woman, Ultear was not backing from his stare.

Naruto's eyes left the woman's as it went down toward her exposed breast – the blanket that previously covered their bodies had been folded half way and it covered only their lower part. Ultear was not hiding her sizeable bust, she shamelessly brought her right hand and massaged her right breast while using her thumb to caressing her hard pink nipple. "I'm sure Meredy has not awake yet, I will be more than happy if you return the favor I gave you night prior."

"You have no shame," said Naruto as his eyes returned back on hers.

"I need not any shame to express my desire," retorted Ultear. "Though, to be honest, your 'prized' thing is still inferior compared to the thing i saw on one of my adult books. I honestly thought that yours will be larger, but.." Ultear didn't continue her words, she didn't need to finish it.

Naruto was speechless, no, he was so fucking shock. For the many times he had tasted the pleasure of the women body, this was the first time that his manhood was being insulted. He could not forgive it, he wouldn't fucking forgive it. "You will regret saying it," said Naruto in a cold tone.

Ultear had no chance to retort; in all sudden she had found herself below the blond, with both her hands being caught and placed above her head. "When I'm done with you, you will be too tired to even stand."

Ultear could only smile. "Do your worst," she excitingly said.

 **Tenrou Island**

Mavis sat in a lotus position. Green aura was engulfing her whole body, multiple strings made of ethernano sprouted out of her back, they were all went up high to the sky. The strings could not be seen with normal eyes, but everyone who had extra control over their magic would be able to feel the intensity of the air around the strings. Mavis eyes closed, she had been in this sitting position since night prior.

Mavis was glad that Naruto had not come to her, that's meant he had yet to know, or, he simply ignored it and made her to think that he had not known yet. Naruto sometimes could be that cruel, but she knew that between them she was the cruelest. It was perhaps Ankhseram's fault for telling her about Naruto Ootsutsuki and showing her how Naruto with cold, emotionless eyes had massacred thousands people in the long, long time ago. If not then there's no way she was in this situation, perhaps she'd have been sitting alongside Naruto watching over their children playing in the garden, but that would not going to happen anytime soon.

She knew and had no doubt that she believed that Naruto was not a bad person, but he was not a kind person as well. He mostly stayed indifferent, he cared only for people he loved. However, Naruto could and would ignore that love, he had said it himself. Back then in the shinobi era, Naruto had two wives—she did not like about that fact but there's nothing she could do about it. Between his two wives, none of them wanted to live an immortal life. That did not please Naruto, but he didn't want to force them. So when his children became adult and his wives reached age of forty, Naruto faked his death and left.. he did not return for about two hundred years straight.

There's no doubt that his family were hurt, but Mavis knew the one who's hurt the most was no other than Naruto himself. Having families just to watch them died was cruel, that's why Mavis didn't hesitate to agree when Naruto asked her to live an immortal life with her.. well, actually she was the one who proposed it. She was the one who said those words to Naruto.

" _Immortality is like a double-edged sword. It can be a blessing, but it can turn into a curse. To heal the curse of immortality, one desires to die. But there's another way: to find another immortal, or to make a new one. So, Naruto, let us live the immortal life.. let us guide human into prosperity!"_

She could remember those words and the memories of that time very clear, like it was just yesterday's event.

Mavis sighed, she looked tired. Not physically, but mentally. Even so, Mavis endured, she did not waver. She had reached this far, stopping would just make everything useless. Ankhseram's sacrifice, her death and sacrifice, Naruto's pain, the time.. everything would be in vain. She could not have that, she had to finish what she had started, despite the guilt was creeping inside her heart, she must not stop.

Perhaps this was not the best course of solution, but she could not think of anything else. Accepting Naruto's way of becoming immortal indeed looked good, however, she had no delusion that Naruto would let her be his equal in term of power. Putting her full trust in Naruto was perhaps the best for the both of them, but having knowledge about a part of Naruto that was hidden from her had stopped Mavis from doing so. Why would Naruto hide it?

Perhaps she could understand his reason. But even so, it was not enough to make her waver, Mavis would finish this and then she could finally stand on equal standing with Naruto. She would finally call herself Naruto's equal. It was indeed sounded so selfish, but Mavis believed that she was not selfish. What she's doing was necessary, not only for her but also for Naruto and all people.

Sighing, Mavis clasped both her hands, a very big green magic circle appeared beneath her.

 **Magnolia**

The miss fairy tail contest had finally begun, and Mirajane Strauss did not participate in it, much to the shock of all male members of the guild. She had joined the male members as the audience instead, of course she did not wear any revealing cloth, it would ruin her image in her blond's eyes after all, even though he did not bother to come at all.

Mirajane smiled as she watched Cana entered the stage. Naruto would no doubt think of her as a slut, Mira would not tell the fairy's girls about his thought though. It was better to limit the amount of people that knew about the blond's thought. It was not because she disliked the idea of them changing their appearance or that she was afraid Naruto would avert his eyes to the other girls or something along those line, Mira just wanted for them to do as they please.. perhaps.

Just like Cana, it was the same with Juvia, the girl did not mind for all these males to glance at her skin. What covered their intimate area were just simple underwear, it would not be hard to imagine what existed beneath that, more so if the one who imagined it were the perverts like these guys. Was it different to a slut? Mira could in faith say that the girls were not slut, but she could not deny that they were acting like slut. Thinking about this brought shame to her, she started to hate her past, she should not have accepted the contract from that magazine!

Mirajane shook her head and clasped her hands giving the ex-phantom girl applause. At least now she would not have to worry about having her sexy pose being distributed for all eyes to see, she had cut the ties with the magazine and had even went as far as to threaten them to delete all her sexy picture they kept; there would be no magazine about her sexy pose in a very revealing bikini anymore. She didn't mind to show the blond one of those bikini though, eh, she would definitely showed her sexy pose in her favorite bikini to the blond!

Mirajane came back to her sense from her daydreaming when a loud cheer escaped the male's mouths. It was Erza's turn, and she was using loli outfit, it looked so good on her. Mira felt glad that Naruto did not come, it's not because she's worried or what, it was just a simple thought coming to her mind. Besides, Erza indeed looked cute, the winner had definitely been secured just like what the Titania had proclaimed, and so she gave the red haired girl a loud applause.

The event continued with Levy's turn and on and on, Mirajane followed them all with glee smile. But the cheering and happiness soon stopped in all sudden when Evergreen came in to the stage and turned all the contestants into statues.

"What is the meaning of this, Evergreen?! Turn them back!" shouted master Makarov.

Mira stood next to Makarov, eyes glaring at the light brown haired woman. "Return them back, Evergreen!" yelled Mira, her eyes avoiding Evergreen's.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning hit the stage, Laxus appeared inside the hall soon after. "You Fairy Tail losers, the festival is just getting started!" said Laxus with a crazed grin on his face.

"Laxus!" Makarov shouted.

Gray looked around and he spotted two other mages. "Freed! Bickslow too!"

"The thunder god tribe?!" exclaimed Macao.

"They are Laxus' bodyguards!" said Wakaba.

Laxus smirked as his grandfather glared him. "Let's play, old man."

"Enough of this nonsense, turn them back at once!" demanded Makarov.

Laxus widened his smirk listening to his grandfather's demand. "Just how many of them will survive until the Fantasia Parade starts?" asked Laxus as a bolt of lightning appeared above the petrified Lucy.

Makarov's eyes widened in horror, so were Mira's. They both yelled but Laxus ignored them. The lightning bolt hit the stage next to Lucy, and he placed his arms around her afterward. "I'm taking these girls hostage. Try to break the rules, and you will see them shatter one by one. Like Evergreen said, this is entertainment."

"I've enough of your joke, Laxus!" yelled Makarov.

"It is not a joke, I'm completely serious, old man."

Freed then jumped down to the stage. "Let's find out who the strongest member of Fairt Tail is!"

Bickslow then jumped down as well. "Let's have some fun!"

"Interesting."

That simple word managed to silence all the people inside the hall. Many reactions appeared on all members of Fairy Tail's faces as they gazed up on a floating throne-like chair where Naruto lazily sat. Mirajane had a warm smile, Natsu had a grin, Grey was smiling, Makarov let a relieve sigh escaped his mouth, and the members of Thunder God Tribe were frowning at this unexpected turn of event. However, the one who pissed more was no other than Laxus Dreyar. He stood there without a word for a moment, before he burst in laughter. "Hahahaha.. haha… hahahahaha.. good, good. I thought you'd not come," he said after his laughter died.

"I don't actually come for this event, but it seems I'll have to delay my intention when I hear your words. You don't mind me joining this little game, do you?"

Laxus shook his head, "You are welcome."

"Good. But the game you will provide does not sound good enough to entertain us. Why don't I change the game and make things more interesting? Don't you agree, Natsu?"

"Of course Naruto, I will definitely beat you now!"

"See, Natsu agrees. What will you say, Laxus?" but Naruto did not wait for his fellow blond's answer. He clasped both his hands and in all sudden the environment around them changed drastically.

They were no longer in the hall but inside a big amphitheater arena. The arena's floor was made of earth, its purpose was clearly to lessen the pain should the fighter fell from above. The arena was an oval in shape, one hundred eighty meters on its long axis and one hundred fifty meters on the short axis. It was forty meters tall and modeled after the arenas of the Roman Empire. Above the arena was a VIP box, there were many chairs for people to sit by to watch the fight down here inside the arena.

"Before I explain the rules of this fairy tail tournament, I will first return the girls back into human."

Just as Naruto said that, a blue magic circle appeared beneath the statues and it slowly turned them back into human. Evergreen growled at seeing her magic being overpowered so easily, but no one could fault her, all knew that Naruto was strong and had many form of magic.

Seeing everything was okay and that the girls had been briefed by Mira, Naruto decided to explain the rules and how the tournament would be held. "This tournament will be divided into three part: the first is the elimination part, the eight person who pass the first part will be arrange to fight each other on one on one fight, the four winners will be pinned against each other as well till the two winners are chosen, only then we will proceed to the final which is a fighting against me, two on one. Of course I will give a suitable prize for the last two winners, ten million jewels for each. And if you managed to defeat me, I will give my gold throne that is worth of a few billion jewels to you. As for the rule, it is simple, there's no rule!"

The people were hardly paying any attention toward what Naruto said, their eyes (except Laxus) had shone brightly at the mention of ten millions jewels for each of two finalists, more so by the mentioned "billion jewels". Naruto could understand it, ten million jewels.. it was the amount of jewel one could get after finishing at least ten s-rank job requests, assuming that the average payment for s-rank job was about one million. Not only the member of Fairy Tail, but their guild master was very excited too. "Let me join in, Naruto!" Makarov yelled.

"No, that's not fair!" complained all (except Laxus) members of Fairy Tail, making the old man cried comically.

Naruto shook his head at seeing the old man shedding tears, he couldn't fault the fairies for disagreeing with the guild master joining the tournament. It was indeed not fair, only some would be able to put a little resistance against the old man, that would not be an interesting tournament if the old man was to participate.

Naruto returned his eyes back to the fairies. "If you are all ready, I will immediately send you to a labyrinth which only has eight exit doors, so then we can finally begin this tournament. Is there anything else you wish to ask or do?"

"No, I'm all fired up!"

"Bring it!"

"Let's be a man!"

"I need all the money!"

"We are ready!"

Seeing no one wished to ask question, Naruto rose his right hand in a ram seal and just like that all participants disappeared from the arena in puffed of smoke, leaving Makarov alone with tears in his eyes. Sighing, Naruto jumped down from his floating throne and approached the old man. This old man really did remind him of the late sandaime, both were pervert and kind too. "Come, Makarov, you don't want to miss their performance, do you?"

Seeing Makarov nodded his head, Naruto teleported the two of them to a place where they would be able to watch how the fairies fared in the labyrinth right away.

"Where is this, Naruto?" asked Makarov as he took notice of his surroundings. It was a dark, closed room where multi screens appeared out of nowhere on the walls before him. The screens showed them the situations the fairies found themselves in.

"We are somewhere," responded Naruto as he took a seat on the sofa that just popped out of nowhere in the middle of the room. "Take a seat, Makarov, it will be an interesting watch."

Makarov sighed and took seat next to Naruto. As soon as he sat on the sofa, all fairies were now face to face with the replica of themselves. It surprised him, but he held himself from asking in preferring to watch how his children would survive against themselves. "You said they need to find the exit door, not fighting?" Makarov couldn't help but ask, Naruto had not said anything about the fighting at all.

"Nah, it will not be fun if there's no challenge, will it?"

Makarov couldn't argue with that, indeed it wouldn't be fun if there's no challenge.

 **..two hours later..**

Finally, the eight winners of the labyrinths had been confirmed: Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, Erza, Mirajane, Freed, and Juvia.

"It is time to have the actual tournament, let us return to the arena, old man." Naruto clasped both his hands as soon as he said that and Makarov, once again, found himself next to the blond inside the arena, with fairies standing a few meters away from him and Naruto.

"Congratulations to the eight of you, and for the rest who lose, you guys have to improve yourselves. I'm sure, one day you will be as strong as you imagine you'd be. Now then, let us proceed to the actual tournament. Since I'm the mastermind of this tournament, I will arrange the fighters myself. First battle: Natsu vs Juvia, second battle: Gray vs Mirajane, third battle: Erza vs Freed, and the fourth battle: Gajeel vs Laxus. The time for each battle is thirty minutes, if within thirty minutes the fight still last, I will decide the winner by myself with any means I see fit. That's all about it, if there's no question we can begin the tournament right away. So, any question?"

No one said any words.

"Alright then, we will proceed to the first battle; all of you, except Natsu and Juvia, can leave the arena to any seat you like."

No one needed to be told twice; all of them except the first contestants were immediately leaving for the seats. Natsu and Juvia were eyeing each other trying to gauge each other's determination. "I'm all fired up. Be ready for defeat, Juvia!"

Juvia did not deter. "I will offer my victory for Gray-sama, I will go all out to defeat you, Natsu-san! With the money I will definitely get, we will be able to make our marriage ceremony as big as possible."

Seeing the two contestants were ready, Naruto raised his right hand and brought it down in a blur. "Fight, begin!"

Natsu covered his fists with his dragon flame and dashed toward Juvia. The blue haired girl was more than ready though, dozens water needles were forming around her and they were all shooting toward Natsu as he came near. Grinning, Natsu halted and inhaled a large sum of oxygen, he then clasped both of his flame covered hands while casting his newest spell. " **Fire Dragon's Flame of Destruction!** " Natsu breathed a large sum of hot orange flame from his mouth. The flame moved in fast speed while incredibly increasing in size, and only after a second, a wave of tsunami of flame was already eating everything before its magnificent route.

Juvia could tell that she'd be suffered greatly if she failed to evade. Try as she might, she couldn't find any space to escape, even her special spell that allowed her to transport was not working, the water was evaporated even before she could escape through it. That frightening flame, she had never seen the flame as hot as it. What should she do?

Naruto frowned. That flame, it was as hot as his flame that was eaten by the pink haired boy back then, dared he say it was a bit hotter. Had he somehow managed to remake it?

Sighing, Naruto created a teleportation magic circle beneath Juvia and teleported the girl toward the other fairies. A few second after that, Natsu's flame hit the wall and burned everything into ashes, even the seals he had placed on it were no exception. Before the intensifying flame, nothing remained but a scorching land.

Thud!

As the voice of something fell invaded his ears, Naruto shifted his head and didn't surprised at what he's seeing. It was only natural for Natsu to lose consciousness, executing that spell must took a lot of him, not to mention the pressure it put on his body. If he was to strengthen his body or if he was in his dragon force form then Naruto believed that Natsu would be able to handle it just fine. That spell, it was no doubt that it could hurt an adult dragon. Dragon Slayer.. truly they were the most blessed mage on Earthland, they were blessed by the dragon. Perhaps he should revive Drago and made that Dragon Emperor taught him Dragon Senjutsu, should not he?

 _Wait, since Mavis can use drago's senjutsu once she merged with her body, it means that she would be the first, true and strongest dragon slayer, right? That means.. the future Mavis will be stronger than the her in the past four thousand years._

If that was really the case, Acnologia could no longer match his beloved wife once she merged with her body. With all her experience and knowledge were available for her, she'd be the strongest on this Earthland, strong enough to make him went all out in his current form and even have the chance to defeat the current him—of course without him using rinnegan since it would make most types of magic basically useless against him. Well, that should be obvious since Mavis was his beloved girl, he did trained her with thought that she would be able to match "Naruto Uchiha".

Having that thought, Naruto couldn't help himself from frowning. No matter how hard he tried to put the blonde petite girl out of his mind, she would always come back to dominate his mind. Such was his love for Mavis, it was impossible for him to be angry at her. The farthest things he could do were being silent and left her for some days, but showing his anger before the girl was impossible for him.

Sighing, Naruto appeared next to the fallen Natsu and teleported him to the empty seats near the rest fairies. They're worried about the dragon slayer but Naruto ensured them that he'd awake in about two or three hours. After that, he went back to the arena to repair it before continuing the tournament.

The elimination fights took more than three hours, but at last the final participants had been decided. As he expected, the two who stood before him were Erza and Laxus. Mira did give a very tough fight for Erza, but in the end Erza triumphed over Mira. Laxus on the other hand managed to defeat Natsu, the pink haired dragon slayer managed to give a hard fight for the second generation dragon slayer though. Overall, it was not a bad performance for him to watch, but not enough to be said well.

Naruto inhaled a large sum of oxygen, he held it for a few seconds before exhaling. "Come," he said with a motion of his index finger. "Give your all, do not hesitate."

Needed not to be told twice, Laxus disappeared in a bolt of yellow lightning and reappeared above Naruto with both hands intertwined readied to hit Naruto's head. Naruto did not blink nor did he move, he rose his left hand and caught both Laxus' hands before pulling him down and kneed him on his gut, forcing the lightning user to cough out some saliva.

Naruto wasn't done. Still holding his fellow blond's hands, Naruto lifted Laxus' body and sided kick him on his gut, sending him toward Erza who had already equipped herself in her empress armor. Laxus did not go far, he managed to flip himself forcing his body to stop. But Naruto did not plan to let Makarov's grandson to counter attack; he vanished from his place and appeared right in front of the stunning Laxus with left punch connected to his chest, sending Laxus flying dozens meter backward hitting the arena's wall. Naruto dusted his hand and shifted his eyes toward Erza.

"Why are you standing still and not attacking me, Erza?" Naruto asked to the standing still Erza who was watching him like a hawk with a katana gripped strongly on her right hand.

"There's no point in finding my weakness," continued Naruto.

Erza frowned. "Everyone has a weakness," she stated firmly.

"Normally that is the case, but am I looked normal to you?"

Erza did not offer any verbal response. With all her might, she took off and swung her blade which was covered by flame trying to bisect the blond. Naruto did not move, even so, Erza did not hesitate as she swung her sword with all her might. Though, much to her and everyone's surprise, Naruto caught the flame engulfed sword with his left thumb and index finger. "You need more strength," said Naruto as he shattered the sword into tiny pieces. "You need a better sword," continued Naruto as he punched the red head with his right hand on her gut. "And lastly, you need more speed," finished Naruto as he sent her flying toward the wall.

Boom!

"The two of you need to work together to even have the chance to hit me," stated Naruto as he folded his hands on his chest while looking down on the tattered form of Erza and Laxus.

"Nonsense!" yelled Laxus angrily as yellow lightning running wildly around his body, dragon scale started to appear on his face and arms. "I'm alone is enough to beat a bastard like you!" Laxus declared with a crazed grin.

"I know that working together is the best, but," Erza paused as she activated her strongest combat form, "but.. I need to be stronger, besides, that arrogant guy does not want to work together."

"I see," muttered Naruto in a stoic tone. He had thought that if those two worked together then at least they would be able to try entertained him. But, since they refused working together, then there's no use to further the fight any longer. "If that is the case," he said disappointingly, "I will end this right now." As soon as the words left his mouth, Naruto was no longer standing there.

Thud! Thud!

"Such disappointment," said Naruto as both his opponent fell with blood leaking out of their mouth, they had fallen unconscious even before they fell.

No one said words. The fairies were all staring at Naruto with eyes opened wide and awed face. Naruto turned his body and looked down at his fallen opponents, "Arc of Time is indeed dangerous," he muttered to himself.

 **Later at noon, Fairy Tail's hidden underground**

He had been itching to visit this place ever since Mavis regained her memories back, and at last, even though he spent more time than he wanted with the fairies, he had found himself inside this underground.

Naruto stared at the big lacrima that was keeping Mavis's body. He was glad that he was there the moment Mavis's soul left her body, and so he had made sure to have Mavis body clothed in her favorite cloth so that no mortal could glance at her heavenly body. The thought of someone looked at her naked body did not dwell well with him; Mavis belonged to him alone, only him who could rejoice her glorious figure, he was that possessive.

Naruto walked closer and raised his right hand putting his palm against the lacrima. He could sense it, Mavis's body was always absorbing the ethernano. Perhaps Mavis could hide it well that no one noticed about this fact, however, it was not enough to fool him. He also convinced that Zeref also already sensed this situation as well. Though, it seemed he did not interested in this thing, yet. But Naruto knew that sooner or later Zeref would try to look at this supposed to be the hidden weapon of fairy tail, more so with his intention on creating an immortal body for his beloved Zera. But of course Naruto would not allow anyone to even lay a single hand on Mavis.

However, that was not the reason as to why he was here. He had realized something when Mavis regained her memories back: something had changed with the atmosphere, and it had a connection to the body of his beloved, and it had gotten worse since last night. This phenomenon reminded him back to the day when Zeref explained him about the existence of Ankhseram, and that Ankhseram was the responsible of what had happened to his beloved, of course he had taken the measure so that rather than having both soul and body being affected he instead separated Mavis soul from her body. But it seemed this Ankhseram who claimed himself the goddess's servant that watched over this world had anticipated his move, that's why the curse that befallen upon Mavis was quite different to Zeref.

That was annoying, and a little interesting. The annoyance part was that someone managed to counter his move, and the interesting one was that the one who managed that feat seemed to have a liking to his beloved wife. Why was that? Naruto did not know. Asking Mavis directly would not be wise; there's a reason that she refused to merge in with her body each time he persuaded her. He first guessed that she wanted to collect as much ethernano as possible to create a space and time magic that would bring her to the past, trying to save Zera. But now he began to doubt that thought; whatever the blonde woman planned on doing had nothing to do with Zera.

Interesting. Naruto could not help himself from smiling, what if that goddess Ankhseram talking about was Mavis? Thinking to the past four thousand years ago, that made a little sense; Mavis was actually the creator of magic, of course with his help, so calling her the goddess was not wrong. But her power was not that much to be called a goddess, but.. this body that always absorbing the ethernano.. and the change in the atmoshphere.. it was a little similar to the time when he decided to absorb all chakra from human.

"Does Mavis want to take all ethernano for herself? And this Ankhseram is ensuring that to happen?" Naruto could not help but wonder.

But.. Mavis would not do that.. unless someone told and showed her about his true power. But if that was to be the case then her death four thousand years ago was planned, so that she could free herself from the law of universe that was known as fate.. that the reason she uttered as "wanting to feel death" was but a lie. "Ha.. haha.. hahahahaha.. to think that Mavis would go that far just because she afraid of my power.." Naruto paused and let go off his hand, "..how foolish.." he said and turned around leaving the lacrima. His rinnegan came to life as a spark of silver chakra began to pick. "Who really is that fool Ankhseram?" asked Naruto in wonder before he vanished from the hidden place like he was never there to begin with, the lacrima did also vanished right after.

" **Using my woman against me is a sin beyond blasphemy..** "—were sound that echoed throughout the room the moment Naruto and the lacrima disappeared, and it vanished just after it echoed.

 **-End of Chapter-**

 **Er, it has been a long while.., has it not?**

 **Um.. this story are about Mavis and Naruto, you will be in a disappointment if you expect me to follow the canon Fairy Tail. Having said that, next chapter will begin the climax of this fic, and that this story will finish below chapter 15.**

 **Despite my super terrible grammar, thanks for keeping up with me.**


End file.
